Kya yehi pyaar hai?
by fancy pari
Summary: RajVi story - Purvi and Rajat's teenaged grand-daughter is visiting them. She suffers her first heartbreak and its upto Rajat and Purvi to console her. They tell their story of trust, love and respect...does this help her to heal her heart and not lose hope in Love? Read to find it out.
1. Chapter 1

**My new Rajvi story…in this story Rajat and Purvi are an old aged couple. Their grand daughter suffers from a teenage heartbreak. How the console her and help her regain trust in love is the crux of this story…**

 **One day, evening**

Rajat is driving his car, his wife Purvi is seated next to him. Their teenaged grand-daughter Piyu is busy texting someone seated on the backseat.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..phir yeh turn miss kar diya aapne…Right, Right, ….she points the direction with her hand.

 **Rajat:** tum mujhe 5 min pehle nahi bata sakti thi…ab toh u turn lena hoga woh bhi aadhe kilometer baad..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kya? Main pichle 10 min se bol rahi hoon..MG road se right lena hai...aapka dhyaan kahan hai?

 **Rajat (angry):** Purvi….ab jhooth toh mat bolo tum…main naa gaaane sun raha hoon naa phone pe baaten kar raha hoon….agar tumne bola hota toh maine suna hota..tumne mujhe kuch bola hi nahi..

 **Purvi (arguing):** Maine kaha thaa..galti aapki hai

 **Rajat (arguing):** No chance..tumhari puraani aadat hai…saara blame mujhpe daal deti ho..

 **Purvi:** aur aapki aadat hai ki aap meri koi baat sunte hi nahi hai…maine kaha tha 10 min pehle..

 **Rajat:** acha..Piyu se poochte hai..woh bhi toh baithi hai iss car me..kyun Piyu?

 **Purvi (turning):** Piyuuu…she shakes her…Piyu looks up

 **Piyu (irritated):** Kya hai daadi..

 **Purvi:** 10 min pehle tere daadaji ko maine kaha tha..right turn lene..kaha tha ki nahi..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..bachi ke saamne toh jhooth mat bolo…nahi bola tha naa Piyu..bolo..

 **Piyu (texting again):** Haan..

 **Rajat:** Kya haan..Piyu…this is not fair…tum kab se daadi ke side me aa gayi?

 **Piyu (ignoring):** Hmm…nahi…

 **Purvi (snatching the phone):** kya kab se isse dekhe jaa rahi hai…main bhi toh dekhoo..she tries to see the screen, but her eyes are weak and she has not worn her glasses..

 **Piyu (taking phone back, angry):** Daadi..its my privacy…aap mera phone nahi dekh sakti..Daadu..tell her please..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kyun hum dono ko pareshaan kar rahi ho haan…chill…relax..kyun sahi kaha naa Piyu…he raises a hand expecting a clap in return. He doesn't get any, he turns slightly to see behind – Piyu is smiling and reading something.

Rajat looks at Purvi and they both shrug their shoulders. They reach their home. Piyu's parents have gone on a vacation and hence Piyu is staying with her grandparents.

She rushes to her room, without even picking her luggage. Rajat picks her bag and keeps it in Piyu's room. She is sprawled on the bed, messaging again.

 **Rajat:** Piyuuu…nahaa lo…dinner saath me karte hai..Piyu absentmindedly nods her head.

 **Dinner time**

Piyu is eating dinner with Rajat and Purvi. She is regularly on phone…chatting with someone.

 **Purvi (angry):** Piyuuu..khaane pe thoda dhyaan do..saara daal toh table ko khilaa rahi ho.

Purvi points to Rajat the mess that Piyu has created because of her carelessness.

 **Rajat:** Main saaf kar doonga naa…kyun iss bachi ke peeche padhi rehti ho..

Purvi notices that Piyu looks occupied forever. She hardly talks with both Rajat and Purvi. The phone rings, Purvi picks - its her son Raghav and daughter-in-law Priya.

 **Purvi:** Hello beta..tum dono theek se pahunch gaye…how was the journey?

 **Priya:** Maa…sab acha raha…abhi thodi der pehle hotel pahunche..wahan sab kaisa hai? Piyu aap logon ko tang toh nahi kar rahi naa..

 **Purvi:** Nahi…tang toh nahi kar rahi..balki baat hi nahi kar rahi hai..hamesha phone pe hi rehti hai..yeh kisse itna chat karti hai..Priya, tumne usse poochaa..

 **Priya (awkward):** Maa…ab kya poochoon main usse..Piyu ke itne saare friends hai..woh sab log baaten karte rehte hai…hum rok toh nahi sakte naa..

 **Purvi:** rok nahi sakti ho..magar Maa Baap ka farz hai…Piyu choti bachi nahi rahi ab…17 saal hi ho gayi hai..iss umar me bache bahut sensitive hote hai…curious hote hai….kahin koi galat aadat yaa sangat lag gayi toh..

 **Priya (irritated):** Maa…Piyu samajhdaar hai…woh aaj ke generation ki bachi hai…bahut saari baaten usse pata hai…aapke zamaane ki nahi…

 **Purvi:** mere zamaane ki matlab….bache toh har generation me ek jaise hi hote hai..

 **Raaghav:** Maa..Maa..relax….aap zyaada tension mat lijiye…hum abhi dinner karne jaa rahe hai..baadme baat karte hai…Okay…Bye..Love you and papa..Bye…

 **Purvi (keeping phone down):** Rajat..aapne sunaa Priya ne kaise baat ki…aur hamare zamaane ki matlab kya? Kya hum kabhi 16-17 saal ke nahi the?

 **Rajat (rubbing her shoulders):** jaane do naa Purvi…aao…BP ki dawaai le lo..

 **Night,**

Rajat is sleeping and snoring in between. Purvi is awake and breaking her fingers one by one.

 **Rajat (sleepy):** So jaao na Purvi…kyun ungliyon ko chatka rahi ho?

Purvi turns her face away and gets transported to her past…

 **Flashback (Set in 1980's – 1990's period)**

A cricket match is being played in a congested street. A tall, fair and handsome young boy of about 20-22 years is batting. He has worn a red bandana on his head.

He hits a ball and takes a run. He is panting as he rests on the other side. He glances casually up at the balconies. He catches a girl hiding behind a big bedsheet hung for drying. He smiles to himself, pleased that she is giving him more attention nowadays.

A young 17 year old Purvi holds her textbook close to her heart and peeps slowly out again from behind the bedsheet. She smiles shyly hoping he had not caught her seeing him.

 **PurviM:** Purviiii…Purviiii…yahan kya kar rahi hai…neeche itne ladke khel rahe hai..andar jaa…andar baithke padhaai ..she hits on her head.

Purvi moves inside disappointed with the missed chance. She looks back again and can only get a glimpse of his brown shirt as he takes another run..

 **Cricket match**

 **Boy:** bas yaar..main jaa raha hoon..mazaa nahi aa raha.

 **Boy2:** haan haan…ab mazaa kaise aayega..teri 'mehbooba' toh chali gayi naa..maine dekha usse…tumhe ghoore jaa rahi thi..

 **Boy1 (running fingers through hairs):** ab main hoon hi itna handsome…mujhe dekhegi hi naa..gali ki saari ladkiyan RK ki diwaani hai..

 **Boy2:** RK…matlab Rudrapratap Kharbanda? Wahi toh tera naam hai naa..they all laugh

 **RK (removing his bandana):** Nahi…Romance ka raja – Superstar Romesh Kumar…ussi ke jaisa toh dikhta hoon..hai ki nahi? He asks….they all agree and go to the local tea shop.

The boys are sipping tea, suddenly one of them points out Purvi to RK. She has come to buy rice from the nearby grocery shop.

 **Boy1:** who dekh..teri 'mehbooba'..jaa..baat karle..kitne din tak ek doosre ko taadoge…jaa jaaa..

 **RK:** paagal hai kya? Uska bhai yaa baap hoga uske saath toh.

 **Boy2:** Koi nahi hai..akeli hai..jaa naa aaj maun vrat todd hi de..they push him..

Purvi notices the commotion and turns her face away – nervous, excited and scared. She sees from the corner of her eyes, he is coming towards her. Her heart beats like a horse…

 **RK (to the shopkeeper):** kaaka..aapke paas chaaval kitne ka hai?

 **Shopkeeper:** kitne ka hai matlab? Pehli baar chaval kharidne aaya hai kya? Kaunsa chahiye bol..

 **RK (looking at Purvi):** yeh waala…Purvi looks shocked…yeh waala bahut sundar hai…rang bhi gora hai..she gives a shy smile..chooke dekhoo? He asks…he takes his hand closer to Purvi…she steps away from him…for some reason, she has goosebumps in her arms as if he has already touched her!

 **Shopkeeper:** Kya? Tu chaaval lene aaya hai..yaa ladki dekhne aaya hai..bhaag yahan se..

 **RK:** Kya Kaaka….chaaval hi lene aaya hoon…sab kuch dekh parakh ke lena padta hai naa..he glances slyly at Purvi…rang, roop…khushboo..he makes an inhaling sound..bahut achi khushboo hai…naam kya hai? He asks suddenly…

Purvi feels a frog has got stuck in her throat. She looks at him dumbly, trying to first remember what her name is! She has forgotten it now!...he gives a lazy smile..just like superstar Romesh Kumar!..Purvi loves him…yes she does…

 **RK (romantically):** maine poocha…naam kya hai…he leans on the counter…the shopkeeper is counting change to be given back to Purvi..

 **Shopkeeper:** Baasmati…..iss chaval ka naam Basmati hai..

 **RK:** achaaa naam hai..Kaaka yeh Baasmati…looking at purvi he says yahan paas wale garden me milegi kya? Shaam ko? He conveys his message to Purvi in indirect way..

Purvi nods her head immediately as No. She snatches the money from the shopkeeper and runs away with the rice to her house..she runs all the way to her building. Panting for breath, she looks behind if he has followed her…she is upset that he did not!

She makes a face and walks upstairs to her house. her mood is off..her younger sister Preeti calls her..

 **Preeti:** Didiiiii…yeh dekhooo…TV pe Romesh Kumar ka gaana…she squeals..Romesh Kumar is her favorite hero as well!

Purvi forgets about her bad mood and settles in front of the TV. Both sisters sing along and feel shy watching the romantic song.

 **PurviM:** yeh kya…phir TV chalaa diya dono ne…arre kitchen me kitna kaam hai….khaana banana hai..bartan dhone hai…chaukdi maarke baith gayi dono..Romesh Kumar ko dekhne..hmpfff..

The girls move to the kitchen to work. Purvi is washing the utensils, when she gets hit by a small pebble. She leans out of the window to see who did it..she steps back immediately. Its RK ! another pebble falls in the kitchen on a vessel with a CLanggg…

 **Preeti:** Kaun hai..kaun pathar maar raha hai? She bends to look out, she can hear someone running away….arre..lagta hai bhaag gaya..aapne dekha didi?

 **Purvi (scared):** Maine? Kisko? She turns her face away..nahi toh..

 **Preeti:** hmm..yeh zaroor uss doosri colony ke lafange ladke honge…who RK aur uski gang….

 **Purvi (washing utensils):** RK? Kaun RK? Main kisi RK ko nahi jaanti..

 **Preeti:** haan yeh baat bhi sahi hai..aap kaise jaanoge? Aap toh bass college se ghar..ghar se college..waise yeh RK ek number ka lafanga hai…meri class me who Sharmila hai naa..uski didi ko chedha tha usne…

 **Purvi (doubt):** Tujhe kisne bataya…tune dekha usse chedhte huye?

 **Preeti:** Nahi ..maine toh nahi dekha..woh toh Sharmila uss din class me bataa rahi thi..hamare school ke baahar khada rehta hai..apni cycle pe..kitni ladkiyan marti hai uspe…bilkul Romesh Kumar dikhta hai…hai naa?

Purvi smiles inwardly. This was the main reason she was attracted to him in the first place. He looked like Romesh Kumar – her favorite hero..

RK and his friends used to study in the same college as Purvi. She didn't know which class he was in..for he was forever in the canteen. He was very popular for his good looks. He had sang in the college program and that's where Purvi had fallen for him – Love at first sight!

 **So what happens next - Do RK and Purvi meet and talk? or does their love story face a problem? Keep reading and reviewing..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback continues…**

She began noticing him on the way from her house to college, to the temple….she started giving him shy smiles on her own..he also started noticing her..He would often walk behind her at a safe distance when she walked back home from college..he then started playing cricket in her colony…They would glance slyly at each other..she never had the guts to talk to him…she was scared…

 **Preeti (shaking Purvi):** Didii..Didiii…maine rotiyaan banaa di hai..aap sek dena…main homework karne jaa rahi hoon..

Purvi comes out of her thoughts and hurries with her work.

 **Dinner time**

 **PurviF:** Prakash (Purvi's elder brother) ki maa….tumne sunaa..woh Maheshwar ji ki bhatiji bhaag gayi..

 **PurviM:** Purviii…Preeti…tum dono andar jaoo..abhi…

They both nod and take their food to the kitchen to eat.

 **PurviM (to PurviF):** aap ko thodi si bhi samajh hai yaa nahi..do-do jawaan betiyaan hai ghar me..unke saamne aisi baaten karte ho aap…

 **PurviF (realizing mistake):** Haan sahi kaha…buri adat failne me samay nahi lagta..

 **PurviM (low voice):** achaa..yeh toh bataaiye…kiske saath bhaag gayi?

 **PurviF (low voice):** Ussike college ke ek ladke ke saath…sunaa hai woh ladka roz unke ghar ke aas paas chakkar kaatta tha…dekhte dekhte kisi ko pata nahi chala..dono kahan mile..kab milne lage…bass do-teen din pehle..woh ladki apni maa ke saare zevar churaake uss ladke ke saath bhaag gayi..

 **PurviM (scared):** Prakash ke papa…mujhe toh bahut darr lag raha hai..yeh college wollege ka chakkar hi nahi chahiye tha..maine manaa kiya tha aapko..aap meri sunte kahan ho..she complains..

 **PurviF:** nahi nahi..aisa mat kaho…apni betiyon pe poora bharosa hai mujhe…dono padhaai me kitni tezz bhi hai..aur phir aaj kal toh kitni ladkiyan college jaati hai…aise me sirf apni betiyon ko ghar par rakhoon?

 **PurviM:** suniye..Purvi jald hi 18 saal ki ho jaayegi..main kehti hoon..jaldi se ek acha sa ladka dhoondte hai..iski shaadi karadete hai..

 **PurviF:** itni jaldi…usse graduate toh hone do..

 **PurviM:** yeh college ka chakkar theek nahi lag raha mujhe..ek baar shaadi ho jaayegi toh tasaali ho jaayegi naa..koi bhi doosra ladka aankh uthaake naa dekhega ussko..

 **PurviF:** magar uski padhaai toh poori karne do..

 **PurviM:** arre padhaai wadhaai ..shaadi ke baad uske pati ki marzi ho toh kar sakti hai naa..waise bhi kaunsa aap usko naukri pe bhejne waale ho..ek baar shaadi ho jaaye….phir uske sasuural waale jo bolenge..woh hoga..

Purvi hears all this from the door of the kitchen. She is shocked and heartbroken.

 **At Night,**

Purvi is sleepless and is continuously thinking about RK.

 **Purvi (mind, scared):** main RK ko apne dimaag se nikaal hi nahi paa rahi hoon…his smile, his hairstyle…mujhe usse baat karni hogi….woh bhi mujhe pasand karta hoga kya? Mujhe chup chup ke dekhta hai…she smiles remembering how his friends always sing songs when she passes by…Maa-Papa meri shaadi ka soch rahe hai….meri umar hi kya hai? Hey bhagwaan….meri shaadi RK se hi ho aise prarthna karti hoon..she decides to keep a fast to get him as her husband.

 **Next morning**

 **PurviM:** Purviiiiiiiiiiiii….nashta nahi karna kya? Preeti tayyar hai…tum dono saath saath nikal jaoo..

 **Purvi:** maa..main..mujhe naashta nahi chahiye…

 **PurviM:** nahi chahiye? Kyun nahi chahiye? Subah 6 aje uthkar pooriyan tali hai maine..aur kitne aasani se keh rahi ho..nahi chahiye…

 **Purvi (looking down):** woh Maa..main…main..she hesitates to tell it to her mother..

 **Preeti:** Maa..didi ne 16 somvaar ka vrat rakha hai..acha pati milne ke liye…Purvi slaps her sister's hand..

 **PurviM (surprised):** Sach beta…tune vrat rakha hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** Maaa…haan..aise hi…

 **PurviM (happy):** bahut acha kiya beta…kitni samajhdaar hai tu…yeh vrat ache se paalna…tumne man chahaa pati milega…dopahar ko phal zaroor khaa lena magar..

Purvi nods her head and goes to her college.

 **College canteen**

RK and his friends are seated in the canteen.

 **Boy1:** hey RK..teri mehbooba…Purvi and her friends have just stepped in the canteen..

 **RK (flirt):** Haaayeeee…kya haseen chehra hai….

 **Boy2:** waise tune bataya nahi..uss din kiraane ki dukaan pe kya baaten huyi?

 **RK:** kuch khaas nahi yaar…sharmaa gayi..apna naam tak nahi bataya usne..

 **Boy1:** iska naam Purvi hai…iska baap road contractor hai..

 **RK:** Contractor…phir toh acha kamaata hoga…

 **Boy1:** haan…aaj kal aise logon ki hi toh kamaai hoti hai..iski ek choti bahen bhi hai…

 **RK:** arre..pehle badi ko toh pataa loon..phir choti se bhi mil lenge..he laughs..

He watches as Purvi's friends have left the canteen. She is seated all alone at her table.

 **RK (clearing throat):** excuse me..kya ye seat khaali hai?

Purvi looks up at his voice. He is leaning with his hands spread on the table. She nods her head. He pulls the chair and sits. She gets up immediately.

 **RK:** aree…mujhe akela chodd ke kahan chali?

 **Purvi (stammer):** main…class…class me jaana hai..

 **RK (forwarding hand):** RK…mera naam toh sunaa hogaa na? he asks assuredly.. she looks at his hand and nods her head as yes..

 **RK:** toh phir toh tumhe yeh bhi pata hona chahiye..RK bahut kam logon se dosti karta hai..khaas kar ke ladkiyon se…kya tum meri dost banogi?

 **Purvi (swallowing):** Dost?

 **RK :** Haan…dost..friend…dosti karna buri baat toh nahi hai naa..

Purvi looks around. There are many groups of students – boys and girls. They are comfortable. She nods her head as No and smiles.

 **RK:** toh phir aaj se main aur tum Dost? He forwards his hand again..she is shy and slowly touches his hand for a handshake. He grips it immediately. Purvi looks at him in shock and tries to remove her hand away.

 **Purvi (stammer):** mera…haa..haath..mera haath chodd dijiye please..she whispers..

 **RK (coming close):** Kyun? Kuch ho raha hai?

Purvi's stomach is doing somersaults, her heart is beating fast…he is smiling at her…the same curve of lips – Romesh Kumar is just in front of her…

 **RK (leaving hand):** aaoo tumhe class tak chodd deta hoon..

Purvi clutches her books and nods shyly. They both leave the canteen, walking side by side.

He flicks his hairs to one side and grins at her. She shyly looks down the ground and steals glances at him noting everything from close angle – his shirt design, his sunglasses, he is not carrying any books, his hands are free..

 **RK:** waise ek baat puchoo…sach sach bataana..kya main Romesh Kumar jaisa dikhta hoon? Purvi nods her head as yes.

 **RK (smile):** Tumhe RK pasand hai?

 **Purvi (without thinking):** Haan…

RK stops walking and looks at her. Purvi realizes what he just asked and what she replied.

 **RK (coming close, soft):** Sach? Tum mujhe pasand karti ho naa…maine dekha hai tumhe kayi baar…

 **Purvi (backing off):** Haan..RK…woh..hero…she looks down..

 **RK:** Tum pehli ladki ho jo RK ko pasand hai..Purvi looks at him in shock…she starts to walk turning to the other side..

 **RK (shouts):** Jaa rahi ho? Jaooo…main aaj tumse sach sunna chahta hoon…Bandra fort me aana …shaam ko…5 baje..agar nahi aayi..toh main wahan se kood jaoonga…sach me..

Purvi runs faster..all the way out of her college and hurries to catch a bus straight to her house.

 **PurviM (looking at watch on the wall):** arre…aaj itni jaldi waapas aa gayi…kya hua?

 **Purvi (panting):** Maa..mera mann..mujhe theekh nahi lag raha hai…

 **PurviM:** yeh kya..aaj ek hi din me vrat rakhke itni tabiyat kharab ho gayi…abhi toh aur 15 somvaar bache hain…she wipes her sweat..jaa..aaram kar le…kuch khaa le..

 **Purvi:** nahi Maa…main thoda letoongi toh theekh ho jaayega..

Purvi goes to her room and tries to lie down and take rest. Her mind is playing RK's words again and again.

 **Purvi (getting up, thinking):** Kya RK ne jo kaha woh sach hai? Agar main nahi gayi toh..kya woh marr jayega?..nahi main aisa nahi hone de sakti..

 **Evening**

 **Purvi (scared):** Maa..main Shiv mandir jaoon?

 **PurviM (busy):** Haan jaa naa…Purvi prepares to leave…ek min….main bhi chalti hoon..tu akeli mat jaa..

 **Purvi (immediately):** Nahi Maa…aap kyun aa rahi ho..main..main chali jaoongi…mujhe pehle Shalini ke ghar jaana hai…notes..notes lene hai…main jaldi aa gayi thi naa…phir uske saath jaoongi..

 **PurviM:** acha theekh hai…aate waqt bazaar se 2 nimboo le aana..

Purvi runs out of her house before her mother changes her mind. She walks to the bus stop and covers her head with her duppata to hide her face. Her heart beats loudly, she glances from time to time – atlast she spots the bus to bandra fort. She gets in quickly looks around to see if there is anyone who would recognize her.

 **Bandra fort**

RK looks at his watch and throws pebbles aimlessly, passing his time.

 **RK (thinking, making his hairs):** arre ...yeh ladki aayegi kya? Time ho raha hai…1 ghante baad Rekha ko bulaaya hai fort ke uss taraf…uske pehle ye aa jaaye..toh mera time pass ho jaayega..

RK is a flirt, who loves to go out with girls, hiding all his affairs carefully.

He sees a girl rushing towards him..her face is covered…her duppata flies and he sees the girl is no other than Purvi..

He smiles and gets up and goes to the window of the fort. He wets his cheeks with saliva and takes a jumping poise.

Purvi watches him at the window and gets scared..is he going to jump? She runs quickly, her duppata flies off..she doesn't care…she has tears in her eyes, she screams his name..

 **Purvi:** RKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK….ruk jaoooo..

She runs and reaches the place in a flash. RK turns to see her in relief. Purvi runs and without thinking hugs him tight!

 **Purvi (scared, crying):** Kya karne waale the RK? Mat karo aisa…mat karoo…

 **RK (holding her face):** Main toh aise hi dekh raha tha…tumhe laga main koodne waala hoon? Tum darr gayi? Bolo? Kyun?

 **Purvi (panting):** pa..pata nahi….main…mujhe laga..

 **RK (coming close):** I love you..

Purvi looks at him with open eyes….he has tears in his eyes…he looks exactly like Romesh Kumar from her favorite movie – Mujhe Tumse Pyaar hai…

 **RK (coming near her lips):** Tum bhi bolo…I love you..he whispers against her lips…

Purvi feels his hot breath, strange and wild sensations run in her body up and down..she feels dizzy…

 **Purvi(whisper):** R..K…

 **CAWW CAWWW…** a crow flies above their head..

Purvi looks at the place around. She is still scared, its isolated..it looks like it might rain..her duppata is not with her..she feels odd she steps back turning her body away. RK curses the crow and tries his luck again. He places his hand on Purvi's shoulders, she slips away and stands at a distance.

 **Purvi:** mujhe ghar jaana hai..Maa intezaar kar rahi hai..

 **RK:** theekh hai…waada karo kal yahi milogi…issi waqt..he comes closer..

 **Purvi (scared):** Nahi..yahan nahi…mujhe..mujhe darr lagta hai…

 **RK:** mere hote huye kais darr..main hoon naa..he tries to hug her…

 **Purvi (stepping back again):** Nahi…yeh..yeh galat hai..shaadi ke pehle…galat hai..

 **RK:** Shaadi?

 **Purvi:** Haan shaadi…tum mujhse shaadi karoge naa…

RK looks at her face. He has no intentions to marry her but she seems the simple, straightforward type. He cannot ignore her completely, as her father is comparatively richer than the other girls he has dated. He realizes he cannot hurry things with her..he has to think smart, think of taking it slow..

 **RK (smiles):** Of course…tum theekh keh rahi ho…yeh sab shaadi ke baad hi karte hai….chalo ghar chalte hai…lagta hai baarish hone waali hai..

Purvi smiles, now she breathes easy. RK is a decent guy..Preeti was wrong…he could not possibly have teased her classmate's sister. RK walks over the rocks and trees and gets Purvi's duppata.

 **Purvi house**

Purvi walks up to her house, she sees some strangers walking down – A woman and a man.

 **Woman(stopping):** beti…tum Purvi ho naa? Shankar ji ki beti?

 **Purvi (nods as Yes):** ji…Namaste aunty…aap Papa ko jaante hai?

The woman smiles and says nothing, just kisses her forehead and leaves. Purvi looks behind her and goes inside her house.

 **Purvi:** Maa…hamare ghar koi aaya tha kya? Abhi abhi neeche ek aunty mili mujhe..Papa ke baare me pooch rahi thi..

 **PurviM (cooking):** Haan..woh tere Papa ke bachpan ke dost hai..ek hi gaav ke hai…Randhir ji aur unki patni Sarita..apn shaher me kisi rishtedaar ki shaadi ke liye aaye the..toh hume milne aaye..tu mandir se aa gayi? She looks at her..yeh kya? Koi teeka nahi…Prasad kahan hai?

 **Purvi (realizing):** Prasad? Who..main aa rahi thi..toh niche gir gayi..maine wahin chodd di..

 **PurviM:** Theekh hai..jaa…nahaa le..subah se khaaya nahi hai tune…khaana khaa le..

 **Night**

Purvi is lying on her bed and thinking about RK.

 **Purvi (mind, shy):** aaj pehla somvaar ka vrat rakha..aur aaj hi RK ke saath..she smiles..she is shy..hey bhagwaan..RK ke saath meri shaadi jaldi kar dena…

 **PurviF (on phone):** Kya kaha randhir….sach? kab aane waale ho phir tum? Haan haan..jab chahe aa jaoo..yeh tumhara hi ghar hai..he keeps the phone down…

 **PurviM:** kya baat hai ji? Who log dobaara aane waale hai?

 **PurviF (happy):** arre Prakash ki Maa…ek bahut achi khush khabri hai..Randhir aur bhabhi ne apni Purvi ko dekhaa aaj…woh unhe itni pasand aa gayi..apne sabse chote bête ke liye rishte ke baat karna chahte hai..

 **Prakash (Purvi brother):** Kya? Purvi ka rishta..unka beta karta kya hai Papa?

 **PurviF:** unka ladka bahut padha likha hai..London me padhaai ki hai…he says with a proud look..Banglore me kaam karta hai..sach Prakash ki Maa..Purvi bahut bhagyashaali hai..

 **PurviM (tears):** Hey Shivji….pata hai..aaj hi Purvi ne solah somvaar ka vrat rakha..aur aaj pehle hi din usse uska Someshvar (lord Shiv) mil gaya…

 **Praksh:** ladke ka naam kya hai papa?

 **PurviF:** ahhh…unke chaar bête hai…Rishi, Rajesh, Ramesh aur sabse chotaa…he thinks…haan Rajat..

 **Prakash:** Rajat Kumar….RK….arre Purvi…..sunaa tune…he rushes in her room.

Purvi gets up on her bed. She looks at her brother. He looks happy and excited.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai bhaiyya?

 **Prakash:** tu cahubees ghante RK RK karti rehti hai…tujhe tera RK milne wala hai..

 **Purvi (shock, scared):** Kya? RK? Aapko…aapko kaise pata?

 **Prakash:** tere hone wale pati ka naam RK hi toh hai..

 **Preeti:** kya? Pati? Didi ki shaadi ho rahi hai? Kab?

Purvi looks at her brother and sister in shock. Did they come to know about RK and her? Did her brother see them together? Does her father know? She is scared to death now…her face turns pale..

 **Prakash:** areee…iska chehra toh dekh Preeti…hone waale jeejaji ka naam sunke abhi se paseena aa raha hai..

 **Preeti:** arre waise jeejaji ka naam kya hai?

 **Prakash:** maine kaha naa..RKKKKKKKKK…he says in a sing song manner…

Purvi's heart beats fast…did RK talk to her father..so soon? Everything is moving so fast..will she get married so soon?

 **Preeti:** RK? Yaane Romesh Kumar? She also teases Purvi..

 **Prakash:** Haan…Purvi ka personal RK …yaane Rajat Kumar

Tears drop out of Purvi's eyes….who is this Rajat Kumar?

 **Purvi loves RK..but is getting married to Rajat...what happens next...next chapter - Piyu suffers a heartbreak..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preeti (hugging Purvi):** Didiiiiiiiii…she squeals…aapki shaadi ho rahi hai….main toh aapke shaadi me waise hi pink lehenga silaoongi jaisa Sreedvei ne pehna hai…uss gaane me…"mere haathon me nau nau chudiyaan hai"…she dances

Purvi cannot bear all this and gets up and goes out of the room.

 **PurviM:** arre Purviiii….sharmaa gayi kya? She kises her forehead.

 **Purvi (crying):** Maa…Maa…mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai…please maa…

 **PurviF:** yeh kya keh rahi ho…arre Randhir ne rishta saamne se kiya hai…tum jaanti ho unka beta Rajat lawyer hai..lawyer ! London me usne padhai ki hai…itna acha khaandan hai…arre tu sabse choti bahu hogi unke ghar ki..dekhna kya thaat se rahegi tu…kitna laad karenge tujhe..

 **Purvi (not bothered):** Nahi sunna mujhe yeh sab…main shaadi nahi karoongi..she turns her face away..

 **PurviF (scared):** Prakash ki Maa…yeh aise kyun manaa kar rahi hai…kahin kuch? He looks at his wife with fear..

Purvi's mother pulls her away to the kitchen. She locks the door from inside.

 **PurviM:** sach sach bata…kyun manaa kar rahi hai?..kahin tera kuch..bataa Purvi…

 **Purvi (scared):** Nahi..nahi Maa..aisa..aisa kuch nahi..

 **PurviM:** agar aisa kuch hai bhi toh abhi ke abhi bhool jaa…isse acha ladka tujhe poori zindagi nahi milega…dekh…tere papa ki izzat ka sawaal hai…hamari naak katt jayegi…tere baad Preeti ki shaadi ke baare me bhi hame sochna hai…isliye chup chaap haan kar de…

Purvi's mother softens her voice.

 **PurviM:** hum tere dushman nahi hai beta…pal pal teri fikar hai…Randhirji ka khaandan sach me bahut acha hai…hum tera bhala hi chahte hai..hum bas teri khushi chahte hai beta..bol…teri haan hai? Haan hai naa?

Purvi looks up and feeling enormous pressure simply nods her head..Her mother is overjoyed and walks out of the kitchen..

 **PurviM (loudly, happy):** Prakash ke papa..suniye…haan hai..Purvi ki bhi haan hai…

 **Purvi (looking at god's idol):** Hey Shivji…jab aapko RK ke saath mujhe aise judaa hi karna tha..toh mere mann me ichaa kyun jagaayi?..she sobs slightly…main RK ko apna pati maan chuki hoon…mujhe RK se milaa dijiye…

 **Flashback over…**

 **RRRINGGGGGGGGGGG…**

Rajat shuts the alarm. He gets up slowly from the bed and wears his glasses and is surprised to see Purvi not sleeping next to him.

Purvi is seated on the swing in her garden, thinking about her past.

 **Rajat (sitting next to her):** Good morning….tumhari coffee…he hands a mug of hot coffee to her.

 **Purvi:** aap kab aaye?

 **Rajat (sipping coffee):** meri chodo..tum kab se yahan baithi ho? Kya soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi (sipping coffee):** bas aaj jaldi aankh khul gayi..toh aise hi aake baith gayi…beeti baaton ko yaad kar rahi thi..

 **Rajat:** beeti baaton ko? Apne pehle boyfriend ke baare me soch rahi thi kya?

Purvi stops sipping her coffee and looks at him strangely.

 **Rajat (sensing she is hurt):** Sorry..main toh yuhi keh raha tha..

 **Purvi:** aapko kabhi beeti baaten yaad nahi aati? Aapki pehli, doosri yaa teesri girlfriend…yaad nahi aati? Kahaan hongi woh? Zinda hongi yaa marr gayi hongi?

 **Rajat (putting hand on her shoulder):** aati hai naa…iss umar me neend kahan theekh se aati hai..toh raat bhar unn sab ke baare me sochke time pass kar leta hoon..

 **Purvi (angry):** achaa….yeh sab yaad karne ke liye aapki yaadaash tezz hai…lekin mera birthday, hamari anniversary..yeh saari baaten kabhi yaad nahi rehti naa..

 **Rajat (trying to escape):** arre..time kya hua hai? 7 baj gaye…mujhe walk pe nikalna hai…Jasper (their dog) kahan hai? Jasssperrrrrrr…he calls out..

A big brown dog comes running and barks loudly. He sniffs Rajat's feet and comes closer to lick Purvi's feet. Purvi shrieks and keeps her legs up..

 **Purvi (scared):** Dooor hataaiye isse…cheee…jab dekho..mere per chaatne aa jaata hai..

 **Rajat:** tum bhi kamaal ki ho…2 saal ho gaye Jasper ko iss ghar aaye…abhi tak iski aadat nahi huyi…take a chill pill Grandma…he teases her..and leaves with the dog for his walk.

Purvi continues to sip her coffee, with a smile. Later she walks upto Piyu's room, she knocks many times calling her name…she doesn't open it. Purvi tries the door knob, its open.

Purvi steps in and sighs – her granddaughter is still sleeping, pillows are lying on the floor, books apread all around..her clothes on the sofa…her suitcase is open!

 **Purvi (sighing, murmuring):** Kya raita failaya hai room me..Piyuuuuuuuuuuu….uthooo beta…8 baj rahe hai…chalo…fresh ho jaoo…tere daadu aate honge…breakfast kar lete hai..

Piyu changes her side and continues to sleep. Purvi removes the blanket covering her face and strokes her hairs.

 **Purvi (kissing her head):** Piyuuuuuuuuuuuu…uthoooooo….hame bahar bhi toh jaana hai…

 **Piyu (disturbed):** mmmmmmmmmm…Daadi..let me sleep please…

Piyu's phone beeps. Purvi picks it up, she sees two messages from some Rohan..

 **Rohan:** Good morning sweetheart…kisses to you…

 **Rohan:** I miss you…come back soon…hugs and kisses..

Purvis is shocked reading the messages.

 **Piyu (waking up, angry):** Daadiiiiiiiiii…she snatches her phone….

 **Purvi (angry):** yeh sab kya hai Piyu….kaun hai yeh ladka?

 **Piyu (getting up):** That's none of your business….he is just a friend..

 **Purvi:** Friend? Friends aise message karte hai? Sweetheart…kisses…sharam nahi aati…main abhi tumhare papa ko bataati hoon..

 **Piyu (shouting):** Enoughh Daadi…maine kaha naa Rohan is just a good friend…Papa Mummy usse jaante hai..woh mera classmate hai..aaj tak unhone mujhe bola nahi hai..aap kyun itna utaavli ho rahi hai..

 **Purvi (soft):** Piyu..dekh beta…aisa nahi hai..main interfere nahi karna chahti..but mujhe teri fikar hai…Piyuuu….you should be careful beta..iss umar me…you know..

 **Piyu (angry):** What do you mean? Iss umar me? Aap kehna kya chahti hai? You are too old daadi..aap abhi aapke 1980's me jee rahi hai…uss zamaane me ek ladka-ladki dost nahi hote hai…its very common nowadays…and Rohan..Rohan is a nice guy…

 **Purvi (trying to reason):** But Piyuuu..

 **Piyu (going to bathroom):** enoughhh…yeh mera room hai…aap please bina permission ke andar mat aayiye…aur agar aapko mere yahan rehne se problem hai..toh daadu ko aane do..main unko bolke kisi hotel me shift kar loongi..

 **Afternoon time**

Purvi and Rajat are ready after lunch to go to a function. They had asked Piyu to accompany them.

 **Rajat (knocking):** Piyuuuuu….tayyar huyi ki nahi….main aur Purvi kabse ready hai..we have to leave beta..

 **Piyu (opening door, looking worried):** aap jaoo…I am not coming…she tries to shut the door..

 **Rajat (opening the door):** Arre…kya ho gaya …subah toh tum tayyar thi aane ke liye..

 **Piyu (looking at her mobile):** wohhhhh….meri tabiyat…tabiyat theekh nahi hai..

 **Purvi (coming inside):** tabiyat theekh nahi hai? Kya ho gaya? She comes and touches her forehead.

 **Piyu (irritated):** uffff…..I am fine..bas thoda sar dard kar raha hai..you go Daadu..

 **Rajat (sighing):** okay..chalo Purvi..lets go..Piyu lock the door from inside okay…

 **Purvi (worried):** Rajat..aap jaayiye..main yahan rukti hoon..Piyu aise akele..mann nahi kar raha..

 **Piyu (rolling her eyes):** oh God Daadi..main bachi nahi hoon…main apna khayal rakh sakti hoon..ab aap log jaoo..you are getting late..she gently pushes them out of her room..

Piyu locks the door and quickly dials Rohan.

 **Piyu:** Rohannnn….please…pick up the phone….please….

 **Function**

Rajat is having a good time chatting with his friends. Purvi is sitting with her group of friends but is worried about something.

 **Tarika:** kya baat hai Purvi..kya soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi (coming out):** Nahi kuch nahi..bas aise hi..

 **Tarika (looking here and there):** Tumhari poti Piyu aayi hai naa…tumhare saath nahi aayi?

 **Purvi:** woh aane waali thi…but usse zaraa theekh nahi lag raha tha..toh ghar par hai..

 **Tarika:** haan yeh aaj kal ke bache…kahin baahar hi nahi aate…aur agar aate bhi hai toh kisi kone me baith jaate hai…har waqt yeh mobile, internet, chatting..uffff..

 **Shreya:** haan sahi kaha…mere ek colleague ka pota sirf 15 saal ka hai…ghanto ghanto room me bandh pata nahi apne computer pe kya karta tha..baadme pata chala…who kisi dating site pe bahut active tha..aur usne kayi ladkiyon ke saath dosti kar rakhi thi…10th std ke exams me fail ho gaya..

 **Tarika:** haan aaj kal toh bache kitni jaldi yeh dating, chatting love wagereh kar lete hai…inke liye pyaar bhi noodles ki tarah ho gaya hai…2-3 mahine me pyaar ho jaata hai..phir break up bhi..

 **Shreya:** sabhi bache ek jaise nahi hote hai..kuch bache bahut sensitive bhi hote hai…choti umar me dil toot jaaye toh sambhalna kitna muhskil hai..

Purvi gets increasingly worried and gets up. Without even waiting or informing Rajat, she leaves the place and goes to her house. Purvi rushes upstairs to Piyu's room.

 **Purvi (knocking):** piyuuuu..Piyuuuuu..she bangs on the door. Piyu doesn't open it.

Purvi gets worried and quickly takes out the room key from her purse. She opens it and rushes inside the room. Piyu is not in the bedroom…

Worried she runs to the bathroom. Its locked from inside, Piyu is not opening even after repeated banging. Worried, Purvi looks here and there. She takes a big vase and breaks the door knob with that.

The bathroom door opens with a bang, Piyu is lying on the floor – unconscious. There is a thin line of blood flowing just below her wrist – a blade lies next to it!

 **Purvi (panic, scared)** : Piyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…oh my god…she cries…Piyyuuuuuuuuu..

 **Sometime later**

Tarika is bandaging an unconscious Piyu's wrist. Purvi is crying continuously and Rajat is comforting her.

 **Tarika:** thank god Purvi…tum ekdum time pe aa gayi…zyaada khoon nahi baha hai…she will be fine by tomorrow…tumne Raghav (Piyu's father) ko bataya?

 **Rajat:** Nahi Tarika..Raghav aur Priya aaj hi uss mountain trek pe gaye hai..ab toh ek hafte baad hi unse contact ho paayega..

 **Purvi (crying):** main Raghav aur Priya ko kya jawaab doongi Rajat..Piyuuu….kyun kiya aisa usne? Ek baar bhi nahi sochaa…she cries again.

 **Rajat (worried):** Purviiii…shaant ho jaooo..dekho who theekh hai..usse hosh me aane do…hum usse baat karenge..magar pyaar se okay…tum uspar gussa mat karna….

 **Later at night**

Purvi is sitting next to Piyu, holding her hand and kissing it softly.

 **Rajat (softly):** Purvi…kuch khaalo….tumhe davaai leni hai naa…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat..mera mann nahi hai…aap khaalo..aapko bhi toh davaai leni hai…

 **Rajat:** tum jaanti ho naa…tumhare bina main khaana khaa nahi sakta..chalo…khaa loo..

 **Dinner**

 **Rajat (serving food to Purvi):** Purvi…kya soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main aapko kuch bataana chahti hoon..aaj subah maine Piyu ke phone pe kuch messages padhe..

 **Rajat:** Kya? Purvi yeh kya kiya tumne…tum jaanti ho naa yeh sab usse pasand nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** main maanti hoon Rajat…maine bass aise hi dekh liya…Piyu….she looks at him…

 **Rajat:** Piyu? Kya baat hai Purvi..

 **Purvi (scared):** Mujhe lagta hai…Piyu kisi ladke ke saath….

 **Rajat (shocked):** kya? Tumne poocha usse kuch?

 **Purvi:** Maine pucha Rajat…usne kaha ki who ladka sirf uska dost hai…magar mujhe lagta hai shayad uss ladke ke wajah se..

 **Rajat (angry, getting up):** Kaun hai yeh ladka?….main abhi uske akkal thikaane lagata hoon..

 **Purvi (holding his shoulders:** Rajat..aap shaant ho jaayiye..aapka BP badh jaayega…please…shaant ho jaayiye..

Rajat sits down still snarling in anger. Purvi looks at him with the same fear she had so many years before. She cannot help the feeling of deja-vu. Its happened again…she places a hand on his shoulder, he looks at her. Rajat realizes she is scared. He gets up from his place and stands next to her.

She hugs him by his waist, Rajat hugs her rubbing her back comfortingly.

 **Rajat (softly):** its okay Purvi…its okay..Piyu theekh ho jaayegi…theekh ho jaayegi..

 **Purvi (crying):** I love you Rajat…I love you..

 **Rajat (smile):** I love you too Purvi…chalo hasso…chill grandma…he teases..

 **Later, midnight..**

Piyu stirs in her sleep. She opens her eyes and gets up with a start. She looks at her hand – its bandaged and it pains slightly. She is still in her room, she looks around – Purvi is sleeping next to her – holding her protectively like she used to do in her childhood.

Piyu recollects what happened since morning and is now scared. Her grandparents know- what if they have informed her parents…what will her mother say? will her father ever talk again…she has broken their trust. She is confused, scared and starts sniffling.

 **Purvi (waking up):** Piyuuu…betaaa…she holds her face…tu theekh hai naa? Bol…bol naa…

 **Piyu (crying, scared):** daadiiii…I….I am sorry daaadi..she hugs Purvi tightly….aapne maa-papa ko bataa diya?

 **Purvi (hugging her):** Nahi beta…nahi batayaa…tu theekh hai naa..main bahut darr gayi thi…bahut darr gayi…kyun kiya aisa beta? Kya ho gaya? Bataa naa…I promise…main nahi datoongi tumhe..promise..

 **Piyu (head down):** Daadi….she starts crying….Daadi Rohan….Rohan ne mujhse break up kar liya..he lied to me….he broke my heart…..

Purvi hugs her again. She allows her to cry her pain out.

 **Piyu (sobbing):** I am done…I am done with boys daadi…main jeena nahi chahti daadi…everything is over…

 **Purvi (angry):** Chupppp…khabardaar aisa kuch kaha toh…abhi tujhe bahut jeena hai…trust me…jo gaya usse bhool jaao…aane waala kal acha hi hoga..

 **Piyu (angry):** You don't get it..aap nahi samajh sakti hai…aapne kabhi pyaar kiya hoga toh aap samjhengi mere saath kya hua…what I am feeling…it's the worst feeling daadi….

 **Purvi (gently):** Main samajh sakti hoon Piyu…bilkul samajh sakti hoon….

 **Piyu (sobbing):** matlab?

 **Purvi (smile):** Mera bhi dil toota tha…main bhi tumhare umar kit hi..mujhe bhi bilkul aise hi laga tha…

 **Piyu (question):** sach? Aapne bhi kisise pyaar kiya tha? Kaun tha woh?

 **Purvi:** RK….

 **Piyu (question):** RK? Daaaduuu?

 **Purvi (smile):** tere daadu se pehle ek aur RK tha meri zindagi me..mere college me tha…usse sab RK bulaate the…kyunki woh tab ke superstar Romesh Kumar ke jaise dikhta tha…wahi ghunghraale baal, gora rang, unchi height….saari ladkiyan uspe marti thi…main bhi..she smiles..

 **Piyu (surprise):** really? Oh my god…daadi…Loveeee?

 **Purvi:** haan…Love…main bahut pyar karti thi RK se…woh mere colony me cricket khelne aata..chupke se balcony se dekhti..college ke canteen me hamesha apne doston ke saath rehta..aur ek din hum dono mile aur usne mujhse kaha ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai..

 **Piyu (folding her legs):** Phir..phir kya hua?

 **Purvi:** main toh bahut darr gayi…haath per kaapne lag gaye mere….she recollects that feeling when he first said 'I love you' to her..phir uss din jab ghar pahunchi toh pata chala…mere Maa papa ne meri shaadi tayy kar di hai..tere daadu ke saath..

 **Piyu (hands on mouth):** kya? Phir kya hua? aapne kya kiya? RK ko bataya? Daadu ko bataya? Unhone kya kaha?

 **Purvi:** itne saare sawaal….Piyu…beta tujhe aaram karna chahiye…main doodh laati hoon…kal subah baat karenge..

 **Do you guys have the same questions as Piyu? if yes, keep reading and reviewing...take care...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day morning**

Rajat steps into Piyu's room. He smiles at the scene in front of him. Piyu is sleeping on Purvi's lap. He walks gently to Purvi.

 **Rajat (shaking Purvi):** Purviii…uthooo…baithe baithe so gayi….tumhari kamar me dard ho jaayega..

Purvi wakes up and after placing Piyu's head on the pillow, walks out with Rajat.

 **Dining table**

Purvi comes to the dining table after freshening up. Rajat has already made her coffee and breakfast.

 **Rajat:** Piyu kaisi hai ab? Tumne usse baat ki? Kuch bataya usne?

 **Purvi:** mera shaq sahi tha Rajat..poor girl…uss ladke ne uska dil todd diya…she is heartbroken…kehti hai…she is done with boys…

 **Rajat:** acha hi hai…waise bhi aaj kal ke bache..jaante kya hai pyaar ke baare me..aise thode hota hai pyaar?

 **Purvi:** haan sahi kaha aapne…Rajat..hume Piyu ko sambhaalna hoga..pyaar pe vishwaas jagaana hoga…use phir se jeena sikhaana hoga..

 **Rajat:** kuch khaalo tum…raat me bhi theekh se khaaya nahi tumne…aur aise baithe baithe kyun so gayi? Tumhare kamar me dard ho jaata hai naa..

 **Purvi (sipping coffee):** bass bass…aap mera kitna khayal rakhte hai..maano main abhi bhi 15-16 saal ki hoon..

 **Rajat (smile):** tumhe yaad hai naa..jab hamari shaadi huyi thi..tum sirf 18 saal ki thi….bilkul bachi thi tum….abhi Piyu ko dekhta hoon toh tumhari yaad aati hai…

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** haan…sach kaha aapne….bachi hi toh thi..tabhi toh kisi ki bhi baaton me itni jaldi aa jaati thi…aap nahi hote toh main toh..she doesn't complete her sentence..

 **Rajat (kissing her hand):** kya karoon….pehli nazar me tumse pyaar jo ho gaya tha…aaj bhi who din yaad hai…tumne woh light blue color ki saree pehni thi naa….

 **Purvi (smile):** haan…yehi saari baate, yeh choti yaaden..yehi to pyar hai naa..she notices something…she gets angry…yeh kya? Aapke toast me itna saara butter…aapko manaa kiya hai naa doctor ne..she picks up his plate.

 **Rajat:** Purviiii…arre…itne dino ke baad maine naashta banayaa…thoda saa toh butter lagaya hai..yeh sab chalta hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** kya chalta hai?…aapke pichle mahine ki cholesterol level dikhaaoo? Zaraa bhi khayal nahi hai aapko apni sehat kaa..

 **Rajat (angry):** bass karo Purvi…baat baat pe daatti rehti ho mujhe….jab dekho chillate rehti ho…

 **Piyu (small voice):** daaduu…Daaddiii…aap dono….

 **Rajat (smile):** arre Piyu…come beta come…Piyu rushes to him and hugs him. She starts crying in shame..

 **Piyu (sobbing):** I am sorry Daadu…really sorry….

 **Rajat (wiping her tears):** tumne jo kiya..that was very wrong Piyu…tumhari life tumhare parents ne di hai…tumhe shayad pata bhi nahi kitne sacrifices kiye hai unhone..sirf tumhare saare wishes poora karne..tumhare chehre pe ye hassi dekhne…aur tumne yeh sab sirf ek ladke ke liye…how could you do this Piyu?

 **Piyu:** I am sorry daduuuu…main samajh gayi hoon…

 **Rajat (smile):** hmmm…how do you feel beta? He makes her sit on a chair..she looks very sad and depressed.

 **Piyu:** I don't know daduu…main usse bhoolna chahti hoon..but I can't…mujhe abhi bhi uski yaad aati hai…she starts sobbing again..

 **Rajat (holding her face):** Its not going to be easy Piyu…tumhara dil dukhaa hai…aur yeh dard waqt ke saath kam hoga..you will have to be strong beta..Life is beautiful..

Rajat's phone rings. Purvi lays breakfast for Piyu.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…Nikhil ka phone thaa..usse meri help chahiye..ek case ke silsile me..main nikalta hoon…shaam tak aa jaoonga..

 **Purvi:** case? Vakil saab..aap toh retire ho gaye hai naa..yaa bhool gaye..

 **Rajat:** Doston ke liye toh aaj bhi main Lawyer Rajat Kumar hi hoon….see you girls! He bids bye to both Purvi and Piyu…

 **Piyu:** daadi….ek baat puchoon..

 **Purvi (eating):** haan..

 **Piyu:** aap aur daadu ek doosre se pyaar karte ho naa?

 **Purvi (looking at her):** yeh kaisa sawaal hai?

 **Piyu:** aapne kal kaha naa..aap daadu se pehle RK se pyaar karte the…toh kya aaj bhi aap RK se pyaar karti ho? Kya isliye aap aur daadu baat baat pe ladte ho?

 **Purvi (laughing):** Piyu beta…kisne kaha main aur daadu hamesha ladte hai…haan thodi nok-jhok chalti rehti hai….thats normal between couples beta..tumhare papa-mummy ladte nahi hai kya? Tum apne friends se ladti nahi ho kya? Waise hi hum dono kabhi kabhi thoda saa lad lete hai..

 **Piyu:** really….i thought when you are in love…sab kuch acha acha hota hai..Rohan mujhe har subah good morning wish karta..college me mera intezaar karta hai…hum roz baahar jaate hai…enjoy karte hai..

 **Purvi (touching her cheeks):** Piyu betaaa…pyaar sirf ek doosre ko gifts dena, ek doosre ke saath ghoomna phirna yaa hugs and kisses nahi hai…pyaar ke aur kayi saare matlab hai..

 **Flashback**

Purvi goes to her college after sepending the whole night crying over her possible marriage. She steps in the canteen looking for RK. He is sitting in a corner with all his friends.

Purvi gathers all the courage she has and walks over to him. His friends see her walking towards them. They all start fake coughing to tease them both.

 **Purvi (whisper):** RK..woh….woh….

 **RK (gets up):** arre…tum yahan?

 **Purvi (looking down):** Mujhe baat karni hai…abhi…

RK gets up and walks with her. They go out of the college to a nearby garden. He selects an isolated place and sits below the shady tree. Purvi continues to stand. She is thinking something.

 **RK (giving her hand):** Baitho naa…Purvi holds his hand, he pulls her down. Purvi feels shocked, he uses this opportunity to grab her shoulders and places a quick kiss on her cheek.

 **Purvi (scared, pushing him away, sitting far):** RK…please…aisa…aisa mat kijiye….mujhe darr lagta hai..

 **RK:** kitna darrogi tum…tum pyaar karti ho naa mujhse?

Purvi looks in his eyes. She loves him a lot!

 **Purvi (nodding head):** haan…bahut pyaar karti hoon..she starts to sob..

 **RK (rolling his eyes, thinking):** Hey bhagwaan…yeh dikhne me toh Sreedevi jaisi hai..magar dil se poori Nirupa Roy (famous actor who played mother roles in movies) hai…

 **RK (showing fake concern):** arre…tum toh rone lagi…he picks one teardrop from her eyes..she looks at him..he kisses that teardrop on his finger…tumhe koi pareshaani hai kya? Mujhe bataooo…

 **Purvi (sobbing):** RK..mere Papa ne meri shaadi tayy kardi hai…unke dost ka beta hai…vakil hai…

 **RK (stammer):** shaa…shaadi….

 **Purvi:** main…main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon RK…tumhare liye 16 somvaar ka vrat rakha hai pata hai….kya tum mere papa se baat kar sakte ho?

 **RK (panic):** tumhare papa…shaadi? Hamaari?

 **Purvi (crying):** haan…tumne hi toh kaha thaa..tum mujhse pyaar karte ho..shaadi karna chahte ho…

 **RK:** haan kaha thaa..magar…itni jaldi…

 **Purvi:** RKKKKK….please…main tumhare binaa jee nahi paoongi….

 **RK (getting up):** Mujhe lagta hai hume ek doosre ko bhoolna hi hoga..aur koi raasta nahi hai..

 **Purvi (shocked):** RKK? Yeh kya keh rahe ho?

 **RK (frustrated, mind):** ajeeb chipkoo ladki hai…ek toh kuch karne nahi deti..agar ek din aur saath raha toh kahin zabardasti apna pati naa banaa le mujhe..

 **RK (fake tears):** dekho…main bahut gareeb hoon…tumhare baap ka saamna karne ki hesiyat nahi hai….toh behtar yehi hoga…ki hum ek doosre ko bhool jaaye..tumhare papa ne jisse chunaa hai uske saath tum shaadi kar lo…khush rehna…

 **Purvi (shocked):** aur…tum?

 **RK (turning face away, fake tears):** mera kya…..main jee loonga..tumhare yaadon ke sahaare….har pal tumhe yaad karoonga…tumhari khushiyon ki duaa maangoonga..

Purvi cries some more begging him to consider marriage with her. He somehow manages to convince her to forget him. Purvi leaves the garden heartbroken.

 **Purvi home**

Purvi enters her house, she has been crying all this while. She steps in and her mother hurriedly pulls her inside the room.

 **PurviM:** jaldi se tayyar ho jaa..woh log aane waale hai tujhe dekhne..

 **Purvi:** kaun?

 **PurviM:** randhir ji aur unka parivaar..aur unka beta Rajat bhi…she smiles and takes out a light blue saree and matching necklace, earrings..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya? Maa…itni jaldi..

 **PurviM:** arre woh log kal apne shaher jaa rahe hai..jaane se pehle ek baar dekhna chahte hai..

 **Purvi (trying again):** Lekin main abhi 17 saal ki hi hoon…aur yeh kanoon ke khilaaf hai..

 **PurviM:** jaante hai….tumhara hone waala pati khud ek vakil hai…2 mahine me tum 18 saal ki ho jaaoogi…tab karvaayenge tumhari shaadi..jaa jaldi se mooh haath dho le…phir yeh saree pehen le..main tab tak halwa banaa deti hoon.. Preettiiiiiiii…she calls Purvi's sister.

 **Preeti:** kya hai Maa?

 **PurviM:** dekh…didi ki madat kar…ache se tayyar kar..tu bhi kapde badal le..aur didi ke saath kamre me rehna..hmmm..

 **Preeti:** didi…didi chalo naa…mooh haath dho lo…main tayyar karti hoon..

Purvi steps inside the bathroom and sobs quietly, cursing her fate.

 **Sometime later**

 **PurviF (hugging RajatF):** aao Randhir…hamare bhaag khul gaye…Bhabhiji..aayiye naa..

The family comes and settles in. Preeti hears their voices and peeps behind the curtain to check out her honewaala 'jeejaji'..

 **Preeti (rushing to Purvi):** didiiiiiii….Jeeju toh bahut saawle hai..aapke saath toh koi match hi nahi hai..sirf naam ke RK hai..Romesh Kumar jaise toh bilkul bhi nahi dikhte…Preeti is already disappointed.

Purvi's mother rushes inside. She puts a pallu on Purvi's head. Purvi doesn't meet her eyes.

 **PurviM (taking her nazar out):** Chall beta…who log tumhe dekhna chahte hai…ache se baat karna….zyaada bola bhi nahi..ladka bahut padha likha hai…bahut meetha bolta hai..tere bhaag toh khul gaye Purvi..

Purvi walks out slowly with a tray of tea cups and snacks. She places the tea on the table and stands near the door , not even looking up once.

 **RajatM:** bhaisaab..mujhe toh aapki ladki ussi din pasand aa gayi thi…kitni sanskaari hai…

 **PurviF:** ji haan..Purvi toh hai hi bahut shaant swabhaav ki…hamari har baat sunti hai…koi buri aadat nahi hai…naa kisi ladke ke saath jaan pehchaan…ek gaai (cow) ki tarah seedhi hai…arre..Purvi sabko chai do…Prakash ki maa….he signals his wife..

Purvi's mother gives tea cups to Purvi..she serves the tea with her eyes down, she is crying in her heart.

 **Rajat:** Thank you…he smiles, she turns herself and then goes straight to her room. she doesn't care how he looks!

 **PurviF (smiling, nervous):** bahut sharmili hai….

They all talk and leave their house, promising to call back after they reach their house.

 **PurviM:** Hey Shivji….sab acha ho….she prays..

 **PurviF:** Dekha Prakash ki maa…kitna acha ladka hai..mujhe toh bahut acha laga..kitni achi angrezi bhi bolta hai..he is amazed..

 **Preeti:** kitne saawle hai…RK ki tarah bilkul bhi nahi hai..

 **Prakash:** RK..RK…jab dekho ussi ki baaten karti rehti ho…yeh real zindagi hai…yahan sab log filmy hero jaise nahi dikhte…

 **PurviM:** haan…tujhe kya pata iss sab ke baare me..tu abhi choti hai…khabardaar Purvi ke saamne aisa kuch bhi kaha toh…isse acha ladka mil hi nahi sakta usse..

Purvi is lying on her bed thinking about her RK.

 **Purvi (mind):** RK…2 din me yeh sab kya ho gaya…2 din pehle bhi tumhare sapne dekh rahi thi….aur aaj….hum judaa ho gaye..she sobs softly…..kahan tum RK..she remembers his handsome face, his smile…kahan yeh Rajat Kumar…she thinks disgustingly….pata nahi tumhara kya haal ho raha hoga…tum kitne dukhi hoge..

 **Other side**

 **RK friend:** RK..sunaa tunee…teri woh 'mehbooba'…koi ladka aaya tha usse dekhne..

 **RK:** haan…bataya usne mujhe..

 **RK friend:** tujhe pata hai…toh ab kya karne waala hai…

 **RK:** karna kya hai…RK ko ladkiyon ki kami hai kya? Ek gayi…doosri aa bhi gayi…yeh dekh….aaj uss ladki ne mujhe kya diya….he shows a ladies handkerchief….

 **RK friend:** matlab iska patta (leaf) cut? They all laugh..

 **RK:** haan..waise bhi ekdum bahenji thi…Jai Santoshi Maata film ki tarah…kuch karne hi nahi diya..kehti hai..he imitates Purvi…"maine aapke liye 16 somvaar ka vrat rakha hai"…..hhahahahaha….acha hua jaan chooti meri…waise naam kya tha iss bahenji kaa?

 **Friend:** kya? Tujhe naam tak nahi pata?

 **RK:** raat gayi…baat gayi..waise bhi RK ladkiyon ka figure yaad rakhta hai..unka naam nahi…khair chodo…chal night show jaate hai…

 **Rajat House**

 **RajatF:** Rajat…kya faisla hai tumhara?

 **Rajat:** jaisa aap theekh samjhe…aapne acha hi socha hoga mere liye..

 **rajatM:** phir bhi beta..aaj tumne bhi usse dekha..tumhe kaisi lagi woh?

 **Rajat:** maa…maine kaha naa…I am fine..

His parents become very happy.

 **Rajat (mind):** Purvi….acha naam hai…aaj tumhari ek jhalak dekhi…mere mann ko bhaa gayi tum.. **KYA YEHI PYAAR HAI?**

 **So Purvi is suffering heartbreak...she is sad and upset...On the other hand Rajat looks smitten with Purvi...what happens...keep on reading and review if you guys like it or not...**

 **Thank you..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Piyu and Purvi**

Purvi is oiling Piyu's hairs.

 **Purvi:** kya Piyu…kitne lambe aur ghane baal the tumhare…inka dhyaan nahi rakhti ho kya…kitne jhadd rahe hai….she massages Piyu's head

 **Piyu:** Daadiiii…aap phir kabhi RK se mili? Aapne daadu se shaadi kyun ki?

 **Flashback**

Purvi's marriage is fixed 10 days after her 18th birthday. There are only two months remaining. Her whole family gets busy in wedding preparations.

Purvi cannot sit at home. Her mind is constantly filled with RK's thoughts. She longs to see him. She wants to give their relation another chance. She collects her books and reaches the door.

 **PurviM:** Rukooo..kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** Co…college…mere exams hai naa…

 **PurviM (taking her books):** koi zaroorat nahi hai…2 mahine hi hai shaadi me…kitna kaam baaki hai…tujhe kitna kuch sikhaana hai abhi..

 **Purvi:** kya sikhaana reh gaya Maa? Mere exams hai…mujhe jaana hai..

 **PurviM:** aaj ke baad tu ghar se akeli nahi jaayegi…beta logon ki nazar lag sakti hai…itna acha rishta jo mila hai..chal aajaa…main moong ka haalwa banaane jaa rahi hoon…tujhe sikhaa doon..arre ghar ke kaam, khaana banana seekh le ache se…sasuraal me jaake hamara naam rakhna hai tujhe..

 **Purvi (pleading):** Maa..meri padhaai?

 **PurviM:** tere papa ne itna padhne diya..yehi bahut badi baat hai…arre main toh paanchvi tak hi padhi hoon..damaadji khud itne bade vakil hai…unhe tu kya kamaake dene waali hai? Chal…jaldli kar..

Purvi becomes very sad – she had liked to study. Now she has to get trained in household duties as she is going to soon become Mrs Rajat Kumar.

The landline phone rings. Preeti picks it up…

 **Preeti:** Hello..

 **Rajat:** hello..Main Rajat bol raha hoon…aap Purvi bol rahi ho?

 **Preeti (excited):** Nahi….main preeti bol rahi hoon…aapne phone kyun kiya?..covering the mouthpiece..Maaaaaaa…jaldi aayiye..jeejaji ka phone hai..

 **PurviM (shocked):** he..helooo…ji..damaad..damaadji...aapne phone kiya?

 **Rajat:** Namaste aunty…aap log sab theekh hai?

 **PurviM:** jeete raho betaa…Prakash ke papa toh ghar pe nahi hai…kuch kaam thaa unse?

 **Rajat (shy, nervous):** nahi..main…he clears his throat..mujhe Purvi se baat karni thi..

 **PurviM (scared):** Purvi se? kya baat karni thi beta? Sab theekh toh hai naa…kahin shaadi me kuch…she is scared that he is calling off the wedding…

 **Rajat:** aree aunty…aisa kuch nahi hai..woh yuhi baat karni thi…aapki ijaazat ho toh..

 **PurviM (thinking):** Prakash ke papa manaa karenge..shaadi ke pehle aise ladki ke saath baat karna theekh nahi hai..buraa mat manna…

 **Rajat:** main samajh sakta hoon..woh Maa bata rahi thi uske exams hai..toh bass mujhe usse wish karna thaa…zyaada waqt nahi loonga..bas 2 min..

 **PurviM (agreeing reluctantly):** theekh hai beta…tum kehte ho toh..ek min haan…bulaati hoon..Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Purvi comes to the room.

Her mother indicates her to talk on the phone

 **PurviM (covering mouth piece, whisper):** Purvi…damaadji ka phone hai..Purvi looks at her shocked..baat kar..zyaada bol mat..jaldi..

She thrusts the phone in Purvi's hand. Purvi reluctantly places the earpiece in her ear.

 **Purvi (small voice):** heloo..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..Hi..kaisi ho?

 **Purvi (stammer):** ach..achi hoon…

 **Rajat:** pehli baar tumhari awaaz sun raha hoon…uss din tumhare ghar pe toh hamari baat bhi nahi huyi..

 **Purvi (disinterested):** hmm

 **Rajat:** tumne shaadi ke liye haan kaha..apni marzi se haan kaha naa?

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kaise kahoon….mujhe tumse shaadi hi nahi karni hai…tumse kya RK ke siva kisise shaadi nahi karni hai…

 **Rajat:** helooo..Purvi…helooo…

 **PurviM (trying to hear, whisper):** Purviiii..baat kar…jaldi phone rakh de…

 **Purvi:** haaan..

 **Rajat (smile):** okay…

 **Purvi:** Main..main phone rakhoon…

 **Rajat:** itni jaldi…allright..arre ek min ek min…Purvi keeps the receiver back in her ear.

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Rajat:** Maa bataa rahi thi..tumhare exams hai..toh best of luck..

 **Purvi:** main..main exams nahi de rahi..

 **Rajat (shock):** Kya? Exams nahi de rahi ho? Kyun?

Purvi gives the receiver to her mother and goes to her room.

 **PurviM:** betaaa..woh..Purvi sharmaa gayi…hamare yahan shaadi ke pehle ladka ladki ek doosre se jyaada baaten karte nahi hai naa…

 **Rajat:** oh…okay aunty…aunty Purvi keh rahi hai who exams nahi dene waali hai?

 **PurviM:** haan beta…2 mahine me shaadi hai..ab kahan iss waqt woh padhaai likhaai pe dhyaan degi..ghar ke saare kaam kaaj theekh se seekhne hai naa..waise usse sab kuch aata hai phir bhi..isliye hamne usse manaa kiya hai padhne se..Randhirji se baat karli thi Prakash ke papa ne..

 **Rajat (surprise):** ohhh…mujhe toh kuch bataya nahi…

 **PurviM:** bhool gaye honge…waise bhi itni kaunsi jaroori baat hai yeh…acha beta..mujhe ghar pe thoda kaam hai ..phone rakh doon?

 **Rajat:** theekh hai aunty..Bye..

 **Rajat (thinking):** papa ne mujhe bataya kyun nahi..Purvi ki padhaai rok di…main Papa se baat karooonga..

 **One month later, Purvi, room..**

Purvi is crying in the bathroom, holding her hands to her mouth...she can hear some boys playing cricket. She recognizes RK's voice. It has been so long. She still misses him.

She comes running out to the balcony. Today she makes no pretentions of hiding and looking. She searches leaning and bending down her balcony. He is not there.

 **Purvi (searching, mind):** Maine pakka RK ki awaaz suni thi…kitna taras gayi thi…ab kahan hai..kahin yeh mera wahem toh nahi?...kya main paagal ho rahi hoon?

 **Boy voice:** RKKKKKK…kahan chala…batting baaki hai…

 **RK voice:** nahi yaar…aaj mood nahi hai..

Purvi immediately turns her head at the voice. She catche a glimpse of his back as he runs out of her colony.

 **Purvi:** RKKK…RK yahan aaya tha…kahin mujhse milne toh nahi aaya naa? Hey bhagwaan…main kya karoon? Her heart beats his name – RK, RK, RK…

She turns and runs out of her house.

 **Preeti:** didiiiii..kahan jaa rahi ho? Maa-Papa aate honge..

 **Purvi (arranging duppata, hurry):** main Shanti (Purvi friend) ke ghar jaa rahi hoon…abhi aati hoon..

Purvi runs out of her colony in the sweltering heat and looks out on the road. She can see his red shirt. She runs behind him.

 **Purvi (running fast, calling his name):** Rkkkk…RKKKKK…ruko..

He is pedaling in his cycle fast, Purvi runs panting for breath.

RK parks his cycle outside a public garden. He is humming the latest Romesh Kumar song and combs his hairs. Purvi reaches the garden, she is about to step inside.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Ruk jaa Purvi…yeh kya karne jaa rahi hai tuu? Teri shaadi tayy ho gayi hai…agar kisine tujhe aise dekh liya toh..

She stands there and thinks, she is scared now.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Main aakhiri baar RK ko jee bhar ke dekh leti hoon…she wipes her tears….pata nahi shaadi ke baad main kabhi usse mil paoongi ya nahi…

She makes this decision and steps inside the garden. It's a hot afternoon and the garden has many couples indulging in romance. Purvi is embarrassed from the stares she receives. Some men eye her strangely. She pulls her duppataa closer to her body, to cover it.

She spots RK's red shirt. He is standing, his back towards her, he is waiting for someone. Purvi walks slowly towards him. Her hands are cold, she is both scared and happy.

 **Purvi (small voice):** RK..

RK turns and smiles at her. He looks at his watch indicating that she is late. Purvi looks at him open mouthed – her tears threathen to flow out….he is standing there with crossed arms on his chest and looking to the other side. He is angry at her.

 **Purvi (small voice):** RK…I am sorry…

 **Girl voice:** RKKKKKKKKKKKK….I am sooooo sorryyyyyy….mujhe der ho gayi…mujhe maaf kar dijiye na pleaaseee..dekho kitne door se aaye hai..sirf aapse milne..

Purvi is shocked as a girl of her age runs past her and is trying to say sorry to RK. The girl holds her ears in front of him saying sorry again and again. The girl openly kisses his cheek, finally he smiles at her. The girl now laughs and is holding his hand – they both walk now toward the other side of the garden.

Purvi is standing there- tears flowing out. She feels dizzy in the hot sun. Was this really RK…her RK? He didn't recognize her and he is with a new girl!...

 **Purvi (sitting on a bench, thinking):** RK….kya unhone mujhe dekha? Mujhe pehchaana nahi kya?

She gets up and goes to search for RK. She has to talk to him. She tries to guess where the girl and RK may have gone. She goes to a part of the garden that is full of trees and thick bushes. Every other bush there is a couple indulging in romance and sweet talk.

She again spots his red shirt- his back is facing her. She walks towards the bush where he is sitting. She can hear a girl's giggling voice.

 **Girl:** RK…aap toh bilkul Romesh Kumar ki tarah hi dikhte ho…kya aap unke judwa bhai ho..jaise Ram aur Shyam me tha?

 **RK (huggin her):** arre agar yeh RK kabhi Romesh Kumar ke samne aa jaaye naa…toh woh paani kum chai lagega…idhar aao naa meri jaanemann…

He bends forward to kiss that girl, Purvi gasps in shock. She turns her face away – this cannot be true..

 **Girl:** RK…koi aaya hai…

RK turns to look at the interruption.

 **RK:** kaun hai? Kaun hai wahan?

Purvi slowly turns her face. She is red faced now – she is ashamed and embarrassed. She quickly wipes her tears. RK looks at her. He realizes he has seen her somewhere. But then he has seen and met so many girls – he doesn't always remember their faces and names.

 **RK:** arre…yahan aise kya dekh rahi ho? Kisiko dhoondh rahi ho kya? He smiles…uss taraf jaoo..wahan kahin shayad ruka hoga tumhara aashiq…

Purvi looks at him in shock. He completely ignored her..didn't even recognize her..she is of no value to him. He hugs the girl again and they resume their romance. He already has a replacement.

She staggers and trips. She falls down. No one comes to her rescue. She cries not because of the bruise to her elbow but because of the bruise to her heart.

She cannot bear it any longer, she runs out of the garden sobbing badly.

 **Purvi (crying, thinking):** Yeh kya ho gaya…RK..RK mujhe itni jaldi bhool gaya…kyun?kya main usse kabhi yaad hi nahi thi? woh pyaar..woh sab kya kabhi thaa hi nahi? Hey bhagwaan main yeh kaise maan loon…ab main kya karoon?

It pains a lot….heartbreak produces an ache so severe – there is no medicine in this world that can cure it. Purvi sobs and walks to her house not aware and not realizing what she can do.

 **PurviM:** kahan gayi thi tu? Preeti do chakkar lagaa chuki hai Shanti ke ghar ki…mera toh dil itna ghabra raha tha ki puch mat…ek mahine baad shaadi hai...tujhse bola tha naa akeli kahin nahi jaayegi..bol naa…chup kyun hai? Aur yeh kya? She gasps…tere kapdo pe yeh khoon?

 **Purvi (crying):** maaa…Maaaa…she cannot tell the real reason why she is crying to her mother.

 **PurviM (hugging):** arreee..itni sit oh chot hai…uske liye kitna royegi…itna saa bhi dard nahi sahen ho raha..kal ko shaadi ke baad bacha kaise paida karegi? Aur kitne saare dard sehne baaki hai…pata hai…

 **Purvi (thinking, scared):** Hey Bhagwaan..shaadi..main toh bhool hi gayi thi…Rajatji ko kaise bataaongi yeh sab? Agar unhe kahin se pata chal gaya..toh kya hoga? She is very scared now..

 **At Night**

 **Purvi (thinking):** Mujhe RK ko bhoolna hoga…main galat insaan se pyaar kar baithi…dil toot gaya hai mera…ab mujhme aur kisise bhi pyaar karne ki himmat nahi rahi…mera vishwaas uth gaya hai pyaar se..yeh sab filmo me acha lagta hai..asal zindagi me pyaar dard deta hai..sirf dard..aur iss dard ko hamesha apne dil me rakhke jeeyoongi..main shayad issike layak hoon..

 **Preeti (teasing her):** Kya hua didi? Neend nahi aa rahi? Jeejaji ke khayalon me khoyi huyi ho kya?

 **Rajat house**

 **Rajat (thinking):** Kya sochke maine Purvi se shaadi karne ki sochi…he smiles…kitni choti hai who…abhi kuch dino me bas 18 ki toh hogi..kitna masoom chehra hai uska…badi badi aankhen…uske who gore gaal…bilkul kisi pari ki tarah sundar dikhti hai..Maa sahi kehti hai…Bandar ke gale motiyon ka haar..he smiles at the comparison. Main tumhe hamesha khush rakhne ki koshish karoonga Purvi…bass tum jaldi se mere paas aa jaaoo..

 **Preeti (to Purvi):** basss….ab kuch din aur..phir aap aur jeejaji…hum sab se door….akele ek ghar me…bahut mazaa aayega naa?

 **Purvi (crying silently):** main Rajatji ki zindagi barbaad nahi hone de sakti..main unke laayak hi nahi hoon..mujhe unhe bataana hoga…

 **What does Purvi do? When does she tell Rajat about her failed love? how does he react?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Piyu and Purvi..**

 **Piyu:** oh my god daadi…that's so sad…uss RK ki toh main…usne aisa kaise kiya aapke saath…I can imagine aap kitni dukhi huyi hongi..

 **Purvi (hugging her):** haan beta….bahut dukhta hai naa…isliye main tumhara dard samajh sakti hoon…bahut takleef huyi thi mujhe..ek taraf mera dil manne ko tayyar hi nahi tha ki RK mujhe itni jaldi bhool gaya…doosri taraf meri shaadi ki tareekh nazdeek aa rahi thi..aur jaise jaise who din paas aata gaya..mere mann ka darr badhta gaya..ek ajeeb si ghutan thi mere mann me….tere daadu ko milke sab batana chahti thi main…magar milna toh door...mera toh ghar se nikalna bhi mushkil ho gaya thaa…

 **Flashback**

Purvi is in her room trying out new clothes. Preeti is comenting on the dress design, fitting etc.

 **Preeti:** Kya didi…itni ghabraiyi kyun dikh rahi ho? Arre shaadi hai aapki…aapka chehra toh juhi chawla aur madhuri dixit jaisa khilna chahiye..

 **PurviM:** chup kar…acha hi hai…chehre pe zyaada khushi dikhayegi toh kahin nazar na lag jaaye..bhaag yahan se…she sends Preeti out of the room. Her mother shuts the door of her room.

 **PurviM:** Purvi…beta baith…tujhse kuch bolna thaa..Purvi sits down obediently. Dekh beta…kaise kahoon? Her mother finds it awkward to talk to her girl about man-woman relations..

 **PurviM:** betaaa..tu abhi choti hai…damaad..damaadji tujhse bade hai..unki hamesha izzat karna…who job hi bole chup chaap sun lena…unki marzi ke khilaaf kabhi bhi jaana nahi..ab teri zindagi unke haath me hai..aisa kuch mat kehna yaa karna jisse tere papa ki izzat pe koi aanch aaye…

Purvi nods her head silently.

 **PurviM (tears):** dekh beta..main shivji se prarthna karoongi ki teri zindagi khushiyon se bhar de…lekin beta itna samjhaa doon…teri choti bahen ka ghar basna baaki hai….isliye koi bewakoofi mat karna jisse tera ghar bhi ujadd jaaye aur Preeti ka bhi…main haath jodti hoon…teri doli iss ghar se uthegi..aur arthi…tere sasural se hi uthni chhahiye..

Purvi gets scared to see her mother cry. She promises her to not do anything silly in her new home.

 **Purvi (thinking):** hey Shivji…yeh kaisi pareeksha le rahe hai aap meri? Ek taraf main Rajatji ko sab kuch sach sach batana chahti hoon..yeh bojh tale dum ghutt raha hai mera..doosri taraf Maa ki baaton se ek darr baith gaya hai…kahin mere kehne se kuch galat ho gaya toh?

 **Purvi (angry, mind):** meri galti kya hai? Maine toh sacha pyaar kiya tha..phir dard sirf mujhe kyun ho raha hai..RK..RK toh khush hai..toh phir yeh takleef sirf mujhe kyun? Main..main paagal na ho jaoon..

She is frustrated and she has bottled up all the feelings inside her. These negative feelings donot allow any positivity to germinate inside Purvi..she is so busy replaying her life, feelings in mind that she doesn't even register Rajat…his name doesn't mean anything for her..he doesn't mean anything for her now..

She begins to function like a robot – following orders from everyone. One by one all rituals take place and finally she gets married to Rajat!

 **Flashback over**

After a delicious lunch, Piyu is seated on the swing in the garden, checking out something.

 **Purvi:** Piyuuuuuuu…yahan garden me kya kar rahi hai? Chal andar chal…koi movie dekhte hain..

 **Piyu:** nahi daadi..mujhe movie nahi dekhni hai..main yeh aapke photos dekh rahi thi..

 **Purvi (wearing glasses):** mere photos? Dikhaa toh….

Purvi smiles as Piyu is watching her wedding album – it's a thick book of pictures that are very old. Purvi fondles them with great care and grace.

 **Piyu:** daadi…isme toh aap bilkul meri tarah dikhti hai..

 **Purvi(smile):** haan…meri umar hi waisi thi..bas 18 saal ki huyi thi..aur tere daadu….28 ke…

 **Piyu (shock):** Oh my god….daadu aapse 10 saal bade hai…aapko darr nahi laga unse?

 **Purvi:** shuru shuru me toh bahut darti thi main…mere Prakash bhaiyaa se bhi bade hai tumhare daadu. Maine unhe theekh se dekha tak nahi thaa..

 **Flashback**

Purvi and Rajat get married with all fanfare. Its their wedding night. Rajat is nervous to meet his bride, with whom he has hardly interacted before wedding.

 **Ramesh (Rajat elder brother):** Kya baat hai chotee..tere chehre pe baraa kyun baje hai?

 **Rajat (wiping sweat):** garmi..garmi bahut hai bhaiyaa..isliye shayad..

 **Ramesh:** dekh bhaai….shaadi ki pehli raat ko meri bhi haalat aisi hi thi…ek tip deta hoon…aaj ki raat special hoti hai…mauka haath se jaane mat de.

 **Rajat:** magar bhaiyaa….

 **Ramesh (smile):** dekh hum experienced logon ki baat maan….chal..all the best..

Rajat listens to all last minute naughty advices his brother and friends give him. Those thoughts buzzing in head, he steps inside the room.

He clears his throat and calls out her name.

 **Rajat:** Purviii…he looks at the curled up, sleeping form on the bed. He smiles gently and goes near her. He remembers how much she had cried during her bidaai. She is way too young and all the jewellery, heavy clothes, rituals must have taken a toll on her. Which is why she had fallen asleep without removing her ghoonghat.

Rajat picks up her ghoonghat – he falls in love then and there with her again! She is sleeping – some tears are half dried on her cheeks, her hands have red mehendi – that fragrance is intoxicating. Her nose ring shines and she may be uncomfortable with all that jewellery around her pretty face.

 **Rajat (mind):** kitne gehne pehnaye hai isse…iska chehra bhi theekh se nahi dikh raha…

He proceeds to remove her jewellery pieces one by one – her maang tikka, her sindoor is now visible, he touches it..the heavy ear rings come out next – her tender earlobes are red because of their weight!

Purvi continues to sleep – her face is now more visible..its clearing up like a puzzle in front of him. He is mesmerized and gazes at her for long. She moves slightly and her bangles tinkle, she scratches her nose as the nose ring irritates her. Her hand is now on her nose.

Rajat touches her finger and gently picks it up. Her hand is extremely soft to touch. He becomes even more careful now – as if she is made of porcelain! He gently disengages her nose ring and movesi it away to the side of her face. His finger grazes her cheek!

He can see the difference- his dark fingers on her fair skin…

 **Rajat (mind, smiling):** Bandar ke gale me motiyon ka haar…sach…kitni sundar ho tum Purviii..

He cannot help himself now, and with a mixture of curiosity and excitement, brushes his fingers on her cheek. She gets up with a jerk! There is a rustle of her bangles and dress as realizes first and then gets scared – She had fallen asleep…how ? when? She has no answers…

 **Rajat (scared):** Purviii..tum..tum jaag gayi..maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya…tum so rahi thi..aur yeh sab gehne..

Purvi sits up straight and looks down – scared, worried.

 **Purvi (mind):** hey bhagwaan..main so kaise gayi..yeh kya sochenge mere baare me…kahin Maa ko bataa diya toh? She begins to cry out of embarrassment and nervousness.

 **Rajat (scared):** arre..tum…tum ro kyun rahi ho…sorry..she starts to sob…Rajat gets even more scared.

 **Rajat:** shhhhh…please ronaa mat….tumhari awaaz kahin baahar na chali jaaye..pleaaasee…meri baat toh sunoh..main..main tumhe kuch nahi karne waala thaa…who tum so rahi thi..toh maine socha main tumhare gehne utaar doon..Purvi cluches her hands around her knees…

 **Rajat:** aree…sirf gehne hi utaarne waala thaa..bhagwaan kasam..he swears upon god..she stops sobbing…

 **Rajat(tired):** main samajh sakta hoon…tum bahut thaki huyi ho..sach puchoo toh I am tired too…isliye tum so jaoo…agar chaho toh apne kapde change kar lo..Purvi nods her head as yes..

She changes her clothes and comes out of the bathroom – yawning. Rajat is watching her –she stifles her yawn and stands there itself.

 **Rajat:** tum wahan kyun khadi ho..aaooo…yahan aaooo..

Purvi walks to him and sits at a distance from him.

 **Rajat (smile):** Purviiii…he calls, she gets up immediately.

 **Rajat (coming closer):** arre..tum khadi kyun ho gayi..baitho…baitho aaram se..tum jaanti ho naa aaj kya hai?

Purvi nods her head and is scared again.

 **Rajat:** aaj..aaj hamari suhaag raat hai..tumhe..tumhe iska matlab pata hai? He is shy too….Purvi doesn't say anything..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry..main tumhe aise embarrass nahi karna chahta tha..woh yahan aane se pehle…sab log baahar yehi sab baaten kar rahe the..keh rahe the…aaj bahut special hai…

 **Purvi (scared, thinking):** ab main kya karoon….main inhe rok bhi nahi sakti…magar main yeh sab nahi karna chahti…nahi chahti…

He places a hand on her shoulder – she shivers in fear and tries to sit further away from him.

 **Rajat:** I know..yeh thoda awkward hai…yeh mera ghar nahi hai..he looks at the room…yeh hamara karma nahi hai..

Thier first night is arranged in his uncle's house. Rajat doesn't live in the same city as Purvi. His close relative lives in Purvi's city, hence all the relatives are camped in that uncle's house.

 **Rajat:** ghar me saare rishtedaar bhi hain…main khud bahut uncomfortable mehsoos kar raha hoon..

Purvi doesn't know what to say. Rajat clears his throat, he wishes to speak more, he wants to hear her voice…her hand goes up to her mouth to shut another yawn. Rajat feels sorry for her- she is just a kid!

 **Rajat:** I think hum dono ko ab so jaana chahiye…it was a very long and tiring day..kal subah jaldi bhi toh uthna hai..Good night Purvi.

Purvi sighs in relief and gets up to go to the other side of the bed.

 **Rajat:** Purviii..tum..tum mujhe good night nahi kahogi?

 **Purvi:** Good night..s

She doesn't know what to call him… she lays down on the bed and immediately sleeps.

 **Purvi and Rajat get married...now how will Purvi reveal her past?**

 **Its the month of July - August..I guess some of you people have exams ….wish you good luck for that :)**

 **Keep reading and let me know you guys liking the story or not...Bye..Take care..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Piyu and Purvi**

 **Piyu:** Daadi…jab aapki shaadi huyi..tab aapki friendship ho gayi jaldi daadu se?

 **Purvi (smile):** Friendship? Who toh bahut door ki baat hai…main toh tere daadu se,uss poore situation se itna darr gayi thi..unse baat tak nahi karti.

 **Piyu:** daadu aap pe gussa nahi huye?

 **Flashback**

Purvi is the youngest bahu in the whole family. Only rajat's nieces and nephews are younger than her. The whole family lives together except for Rajat – who works in Banglore.

Before leaving for Banglore, Rajat suggests Purvi to spend few days with her parents.

 **Rajat:** Maa…main kya keh raha tha...agle hafte banglore jaane se pehle…main chahta hoon Purvi kuch din apne Maa-Papa ke saath rahe..

Purvi looks at him. She had so wanted to meet her mother, her sister…she wanted to be away from him for some days. After their first night, Rajat had tried to get physically close to Purvi, but her aloofness and fear didn't allow them to proceed further.

 **rajatM:** kyun? Yahan koi kami hai kya usse? Purvi gets scared at this tone of her mother-in-law.

 **Rajat:** nahi Maa…..hamari shaadi abhi abhi huyi hai…she may be missing them..aur phir wahan banglore me sabko miss karegi….usse jaane do naa Maa..

 **RajatM:** theekh hai..tu keh raha hai toh theekh hai..2 din se zyaada nahi magar…jaane se pehle kuch waqt hamare saath bhi guzaarna hai tum dono ko..

 **Rajat (kissing her mother cheek):** Thanks Maa..

He signals Purvi to pack her luggage. Purvi moves to their room. She is putting some clothes in her bag

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** Maine theekh kiya naa…tum shayad apne Maa-Papa ko miss kar rahi ho..isliye itni dukhi rehti ho..

 **Purvi (eyes down):** Thank you..aapne mujhe yeh mauka diya..

 **Rajat (coming closer):** main sirf tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon…I hope jab tum apne ghar se waapas aaoo…tum…he grazes a hand on her cheek…Purvi clutches the dress in her hand tight..she shuts her eyes..

 **Rajat (whisper):** tum..jaldi waapas aana…main tumhe miss karoonga..

 **Rajat nephew and nieces:** Chachuuuuu….daadii bulaa rahi hai…

Rajat leaves her face and stands apart from her. Purvi goes to her wardrobe again.

 **Rajat:** haan…aataa hoon…the kids run away…

 **Rajat (sighs):** iss ghar me itne saare log hai…koi zoo se kam nahi hai…acha hai..wahan Banglore me sirf main aur tum…koi disturb karne waala nahi hogaa..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Hey Bhagwaan…agle hafte hume Banglore jaana hai…wahan pe sirf main aur Rajatji honge…ab kya hoga?she gets nervous..

 **Purvi house**

 **PurviM (hugging her):** aa gayi meri bachi…kaisi hai tu beta? Hamari yaad aati hai kya? Hum toh yahan tujhe har waqt yaad karte rehte hai…she wipes her tears..kaisi hai tu? Khush hai naa?

 **Purvi:** haan Maa..main theekh hoon..

 **PurviM:** tere aur damaadji ke beech…sab…sab theekh hai naa? Woh khush hai naa…tum unhe khush rakh rahi ho naa?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** sab…sab theekh hai…she cannot tell her that they are not intimate yet.

Purvi goes to the balcony – some boys are playing cricket. She has tears in her eyes – she expected RK to be with the gang. She cannot spot him but..

 **Preeti:** didiiiii….aap kab aayi? She hugs her elder sister. Purvi wipes her tears immediately.

 **Purvi:** kaisi hai tu? Mere bina mann lag raha hai kya tera?

 **Preeti:** haan…ab mujhe akele ke liye kamra jo mil gaya…poora raaj karti hoon main…maine RK ka naya poster bhi lagaya hai…

Purvi's face has sadness at the mention of RK.

 **Preeti:** RK se yaad aaya didi…woh RK hai naa..jo yahan cricket khelne aata thaa..pata hai uski wajah se kya hua?

 **Purvi (heart beating fast):** Kya? Kya hua?

 **Preeti:** maine kaha thaa naa mere class me Shalini ki ek badi bahen thi..usne usse chedhaa tha?

 **Purvi (urgent):** Haan toh..

 **Preeti:** didi..aap manogi nahi…uski didi RK se pyaar kar baithi…aur RK ne kuch din baad usse chodd diya…dil toot gaya bechari kaa..

 **Purvi (scared):** toh…toh kya kiya usne?

 **Preeti:** usne kisiko bataya nahi…uske maa-papa ne uski shaadi tayy kar di..kisi aur ladke ke saath…unki sagaai hone waali thi…phiir achanak shaadi toot gayi..

 **Purvi:** toot gayi? Kyun?

 **Preeti:** ladke waalon ko kahin se pata chala….RK ke baare me…isliye sagaai toot gayi…aur Shalini ki didi ne choohe maarne ki dawaai pee li…

 **Purvi (shocked):** hey bhagwaan….woh bach gayi naa?

 **Preeti:** haan bach toh gayi…magar shalini ke Maa-papa sab kuch chodkar doosre shaher jaa rahe hai..Shalini ne mujhe bataya yeh sab..pata hai…RK ne aise bahut saari ladkiyon ke saath kiya hai..kuch din pehle gaav se uske biwi bache aaye the..

 **Purvi (shock):** RK…uski shaadi ho gayi hai?

 **Preeti:** haan didi…bachpan me hi..uska toh ek saal ka bacha bhi hai….usne yahan pe kisiko nahi bataya tha..Shalini ke papa ne police complaint ki thi…uski jam ke pitaai huyi station me..

 **PurviM:** Preeti….yeh kya aate hi yeh sab baaten leke baith gayi…Purvi beta…tu andar chal…inn sab baaton pe dhyaan mat de..

Purvi is now filled with even more fear – what if Rajat or his family members come to know of her short affair with RK? She tries to recollect if someone noticed her when she was with RK?

 **PurviM:** beta…khaana khaa le…kuch khaa hi nahi rahi hai?

 **Purvi (absentminded):** mujhe bhookh nahi hai..

2 days later Rajat comes to take her back. He hopes she must have relaxed in the company of her parents. He notices she looks paler and there is no happiness on her face.

 **PurviM:** Bahut dhanyawaad damaadji….Purvi ke saath waqt bitaake bahut acha laga..pata nahi iske baad kab dekh paayenge isse…

 **Rajat:** usme kya baat hai Maaji…aap log aayiye kabhi banglore…main ticket bhejoonga..

Finally Purvi and Rajat shift to Banglore. It's a new city and altogether new experience for her.

 **Rajat (showing her the house):** main tumhara samaan hamare kamre me rakh deta hoon…tum sab kuch ache se rakh do…

 **Purvi:** main..khaana banaa doon? Aap kya khayenge?

 **Rajat:** tum pehle aaram karo…main khaana banaata hoon aaj..

 **Purvi (shock):** aap? Aap khaana banaayenge? Kyun? Yeh…yeh toh mera kaam hai naa..

 **Rajat:** main isse pehle London me bhi akele rehta tha…toh mujhe iss sabki aadat hai..aaj tum aaram karo..kal se hum milke ghar ka kaam karenge..okay?

 **Purvi:** aap ghar ka kaam karenge? Lekin aap toh vakil hai naa?

He is very different from her father or any other married man she has seen in her family or neighbourhood. He seems to be very caring and understanding. Maybe he will understand if she tries to tell him her past. But she cannot be sure..they have known each other just for two weeks..will it be too soon to trust him?

Purvi cannot decide and continues with her silence. Few days pass. Rajat gets slightly irritated with her aloofness.

 **One evening**

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tayyar ho jaaoo…main tumhe baahar le chalta hoon..

 **Purvi:** kahaan?

 **Rajat:** surprise hai..

Rajat takes her to a movie theatre – the latest Romesh Kumar movie is playing.

Purvi looks at his poster and all the old memories come back. RK in college, RK in the park with her…RK playing cricket…breaking her heart..kissing another girl..

 **Rajat:** kya hua? tumhara favorite hero hai naa? Preeti ne mujhe bataya tha…

Purvi turns and runs away from that place. Rajat follows her – angry and confused.

 **Rajat (holding her hand):** Kya baat hai Purvi…tum aise kyun jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (fighting her tears):** mujhe ghar jaana hai..

Rajat controls his anger and takes her to their house.

 **Rajat (shutting the door):** tumhe kya pareshaani hai Purvi…aaj tumhe bataana hi hoga…jab se hamari shaadi huyi hai…tum bilkul khush nahi ho…pehle mujhe laga shayad tum apne Maa-papa ko miss kar rahi ho..maine tumhe isliye apne ghar bhejaa..wahan se aane ke baad toh aur bhi gumsum ho gayi ho..

 **Rajat (frustrated):** Hamari shaadi ko ek mahina hone ko aaya hai…aur mere aur tumhare beech…he is embarrassed…hamare beech kuch bhi nahi hai…main tumhare paas aata hoon..he comes closer and she steps back…issi tarah tum peeche hatt jaati hoo..

He grabs her by her shoulders. She gasps..

 **Rajat:** main…tumse pyaar karta hoon Purvi..I love you…tumhe aise dukhi nahi dekh sakta..she gasps in pain, her tears fall…

 **Rajat (leaving her):** Main…I am sorry…main koi zabardasti nahi karna chahta..magar aaj mujhe jawaab chahiye mere sawaal kaa…kya problem hai Purvi? Tum mere saath khush nahi ho kya? Main jaanta hoon tum bahut sundar ho aur main…main shayad tumhare laayak nahi hoon…kya yehi baat hai? Bolo Purvi….he yells loudly…

 **Purvi (sobbing loudly):** Aap me koi kami nahi hai Rajatjiii…..main hi aapke laayak nahi hoon ….

 **Rajat (shock):** Kya? Kya matlab hai tumhara? Laayak nahi ho matlab?

 **Purvi (covering her face):** main shaadi se pehle kisi aur se pyaar karti thi…she sobs loudly.

Rajat cannot believe what he just heard. She was in love with someone else? Who was it? Was he more good looking? Does she still love him…will she leave him?

 **Rajat (disappointed):** Tum…kisi aur se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi continues to sob more…

 **Rajat (angry):** Jawaaab doooo…

Purvi gets scared and cowers her body. Rajat feels sorry for her…she looks in great pain.

 **Purvi (sobbing):** main..main aapko yeh baat shaadi se pehle bataana chahti thi..main bataa nahi paayi..

 **Rajat (looking away):** toh phir mujhse shaadi kyun ki? Kya tumne apne mann se yeh shaadi nahi ki hai? Uss din aisa kyun kaha ki tumhari marzi se haan kaha..

 **Purvi (scared, sobbing):** main…meri samajh me kuch nahi aaya…Maa-Papa ne kahan toh maine haan kahan..

 **Rajat (angry):** Kaun hai woh ladka? Haan….kaun hai?

 **Purvi (scared, whisper):** R….RKKK..

 **Rajat now knows...Purvi had loved RK...What will he do?**

 **Guys...just wanted to ask you all...I am getting very less reviews...are you not liking this story? Please tell me what is lacking?**

 **also, if you guys have any idea for a story, please let me know...it can be for an OS also...I shall try and write it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rajat (confused):** RKK? Woh film hero? Woh RK?

 **Purvi (crying, nodding No):** Nahi…mere college me..uska…uska asli naam nahi pata..sab usse RK bulate hai….woh Romesh Kumar ke jaisa dikhta hai..I am sorry Rajatjiii…she sobs..

Rajat gets up in anger. He doesn't know how to handle this situation. Is she stupid? She says she is in love with a guy because he looks like Romesh Kumar…she doesn't even know what his real name is?

 **Rajat (rubbing his forehead):** Kya who bhi tumse pyaar karta hai?

Purvi looks at Rajat….she is at loss of words…did RK love her? He had said 'I Love you' to her..but soon after very easily asked her to forget him..and then found another girl for himself…Did he ever love her?

 **Rajat (angry, yelling):** maine kuch poocha tumse….kya who bhi tumse pyaar karta hai?

 **Purvi:** Main nahi jaanti…nahi jaanti…..kuch nahi jaanti…she cries..she feels stupid in front of Rajat…

Rajat has had enough. He storms out of the house, slamming the door hard. He takes his car and drives on the road…it has started to rain.

Purvi sits all alone in her house – its thundering badly…she is scared..its indicative of her life now…there is a storm both outside and in her life!

Rajat lights up his cigarette and puffs out the smoke getting wet in the heavy rains. Many thoughts run across his mind…

 **Rajat (angry, mind):** dhokaa kiya mere saath…Kyun kiya tumne aisa? He remembers her innocent face as he had lifted her ghoonghat…he crushes the cigarette beneath his shoes..he feels cheated…

 **Rajat (running hands through wet hairs):** tum chehre se jitni bholi dikhti ho...kya tum utni bholi sach me ho? Kya yeh masoomiyat ek dikhaava hai? Ab aage kya karna hai? Kyun aise mushkil me laake khada kar diya mujhe….kyuuun?

The lights go off- the whole city plunges in darkness!

A flash of lightning followed by a huge roll of thunder plays out – Purvi screams in fear!

 **Late night**

A very sad and dejected Rajat walks into his house – its dark due to the power cut. He cannot hear any sound.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Yeh Purvi kahan gayi? So rahi hogi…hmmff..meri neend udaake khud aaram se so rahi hai shayad..

 **Rajat (calling out rudely):** Purviii…Purviiii…he checks the bedroom, she is not there…he checks the bathroom, she is not there..

 **Rajat (getting scared):** kahan chali gayi yeh? Kahin kuch kar toh nahi diya isne…he checks again the bedroom and bathroom…

 **Rajat (searching):** Purviiiii…Purviiiii..

He picks up a torch and searches his living room….his heart melts at the scene in front..Purvi is sleeping holding her hands on her ears – probably shutting out the scary thunder noise..she is seated awkwardly behind the chair.

 **Rajat (calling her):** Purviii…Purviii..uthooo…jaoo andar so jaoo…

Purvi gets up and makes out someone seated in front of her.

 **Purvi (doubt, whisper):** Rajatji..aap kahan chale gaye the?

 **Rajat:** main bass bahar gaya tha…iss sab se door jaana chahta thaa..

Purvi can make out he is very sad and maybe angry because of her. He is an upcoming lawyer – he has studied abroad- he belongs to an affluent family….how will his family react?

 **Purvi (crying):** mujhe maaf kar dijiye Rajatji…mujhse bahut badi galti ho gayi…

Rajat watches as his young kid like wife is sobbing real bad. She starts coughing and because of all the crying, she finds it difficult to breathe.

 **Rajat (getting water):** yeh lo..paani pee lo..Purvi drinks water and looks into his eyes – its red and he is still breathing fast in anger..

 **Purvi (scared voice):** Aap mujhe waapas bhejne waale hai kya?..please aisa mat kijiye…Preeti ki shaadi hone tak mujhe please mat bhejiye…maine aapki zindagi barbaad kar di naa..lekin mujhe waapas bhejne se Preeti ki zindagi kahin barbaad naa ho jaaye..Rajat looks at her trying to process what she is saying…she feels he is not yet convinced..

 **Purvi:** main aapke ghar me ek kone me padi rahoongi…mujhe..mujhe naukraani samajh lijiye…please…she folds her hands in front of him..please mujhe waapas mat bhejiye…mere Maa-papa ko kuch nahi pata hai…maine kisiko bhi nahi bataya…nahi bataya…she sobs..

 **Rajat:** tumhe pata bhi chal raha hai..tum kya bol rahi ho?...she cries sitting down on the floor..

 **Rajat (making her sit on sofa):** tum pehle rona bandh karo…aur mujhe poori baat bataooo..

Purvi looks at him – his eyes appear kind…she starts telling her short love story. At the end of it, she is sobbing again..worried about her future..Rajat listens to everything patiently…

 **Purvi (crying):** Ab aap samajh gaye Rajatji…main aapke layak nahi hoon….maine jaan boojh ke aapko dhokaa nahi diya…

 **Rajat:** raat bahut ho gayi hai…tumhe so jaana chahiye…tum bedroom me so jaoo…main yahan baahar sofe pe so jaata hoon..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Nahi..nahi Rajatji…main yahan so jaati hoon…aap andar so jaayiye..galti maine ki hai naa..sazaa bhi mujhe milni chahiye..

Rajat smiles at her naivety..

 **Rajat:** sofe pe sona kisi baat ki sazaa nahi hoti Purvi…raat bahut ho chuki hai…jaoo so jaoo…

 **Purvi (lying on bed, thinking):** Rajatji kitne ache hai…mujhse umar me itne bade hai..maine itna bada dhokaa kiya unke saath…chahe toh woh mujhe ghar se nikaal sakte the….pati hote huye bhi aaj tak mujhse koi zabardasti bhi nahi ki…itne ache insaan ke saath aisa kyun ho raha hai…hey bhagwaan..main kitni buri hoon….she sobs some more and sleeps in exhaustion.

Rajat doesn't sleep the whole night. In the morning, he goes to his room to take his towel. He makes two cups of coffee and takes it to the bedroom.

 **Rajat:** Purviii..Purvii…he calls her..she gets up with a jerk. She is expecting him to be angry, she looks down.

 **Rajat:** yeh lo..coffee pee loo..she looks at him with amazement…he has made coffee? For her !

 **Purvi (shock):** aap…aap mere liye coffee laaye hai? Kyun? Aap mujhe sazaa kyun nahi de rahe hai?

 **Rajat (smile):** tumne koi galti thodi ki hai jo tumhe sazaa doon..

 **Purvi (shock):** maine…maine aapko dhokaa diyaa..aur aap keh rahe hai maine galti nahi ki?

 **Rajat:** tum baat ko galat samajh baithi ho…tumne koi dhoka nahi diya hai mujhe..tumhe koi aur pasand tha…ya ab bhi hai…he looks at her..she bends her head in shame…does she still love RK? After all this?

 **Rajat:** mujhe galat mat samajhna Purvi…main tumse umar me 10 saal bada hoon..tumse zyaada samajh hai mujhme rishton ke baare me..tum abhi bahut choti ho..iss umar me kisi ke taraf attract hona is very common..uss attraction ko hum galti se pyaar samajh baithte hai..Pyaar aise nahi hota Purvi..

 **Purvi:** pyaar kaise hota hai phir? Filmo me toh aise hi bataate hai naa…maine prem kahaniyaan bhi padhi hai..usme me toh aisa hi likha hai..

 **Rajat (smiles at her innocence):** Filmo me yaa kahaniyon me kya dikhate hai? Ek ladka aur ek ladki milte hai…ek doosre ko pasand karte hai..saath waqt bitaate hai…and they live happily ever after..pyaar sirf 2-3 ghante ka yaa 800-900 pages ka nahi hota…usme jo duniya dikhaate hai..woh bass real life ka ek chota sa hissa hota hai..pyaar ko poori zindagi nibhaya jaata hai…pyaar me ek doosre ke saath sukh dukh baatte hai..pyaar me ek doosre ke sapne poore karte hai…nok-jhok bhi hoti hai….ladaai-jhagde bhi hote hai…magar kabhi kisika saath nahi chodte…

Purvi realizes what he is trying to say…she compares Rajat with RK…RK left her the moment they faced the first difficulty and easily got another girl…he definitely was not in love with her…then what about her? Was she in love with RK?

On the other hand Rajat is still with her…hearing her out, making her understand….he also said he loves her…is this what is true love?

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Purvi..shayad tumne jo RK ke liye feel kiya…woh ek tarfa pyaar tha….magar itna yakeen ke saath keh sakta hoon..usne kabhi tumse pyaar nahi kiya..tumhara dil toota hai…aur main samajh sakta hoon…bahut dard hota hai..hai naa?

 **Purvi (whisper):** RK…RK toh dhokebaaz nikla…uski shaadi bhi ho chuki hai..mujhe kuch bhi pata nahi thaa uske baare me…

 **Rajat:** hume jo insaan pasand aata hai..hum uske baare me hamesha acha hi sochte hai…unme saari achaaiyaan hi dhoondte hai…tum bhi shayad yehi kar rahi thi..isliye tumhe uska asli chehra dikhayi nahi diyaa..Thank god…usne zyaada kuch kiya nahi tumhare saath..

Purvi looks at him, she is ashamed.

 **Purvi:** main….main aapke laayak nahi hoon Rajatji…RK…RK ne mujhe..gaalon pe kiss…she cannot say anything more out of embarrassment (In those days, it was considered very bad if girls had any sort of physical contact)

 **Rajat:** Purviii…tum bilkul theekh ho…

 **Purvi (crying):** Nahi Rajatji….main achi nahi hoon…aap itne bade vakil hai…aur main…cheeee..she is disgusted at herself..

 **Rajat (sighs):** aur agar main kahoon ki mera bhi dil toota hai pehle…meri bhi koi girlfriend thi?

 **Purvi (shocked):** Girlfriend?

 **Rajat:** haan Purvi..20 saal ki umar me..main London gaya thaa padhaai karne..wahan main Natasha se mila..hum kuch mahine saath me the..aur phir hamara rishta toot gaya..

 **Purvi:** Kyun?

 **Rajat:** woh London nahi chodnaa chahti thi…aur main India aana chahta thaa..bahut dil dukhaa tha mera….maine soch liya tha…main kisise shaadi nahi karoonga..isliye toh itne saal tak kunwaara tha..he smiles..

 **Purvi:** aapko abhi bhi uski yaad aati hai?

 **Rajat:** shuru shuru me bahut aati thi..lagta tha main kabhi usse bhool nahi paoonga…magar waqt ke saath…dil theekh ho gaya…..dard mitt gaya….aur phir…

 **Purvi:** phir?

 **Rajat (smiles):** ek din meri Maa ne tumhe dekha…aur unhe laga tum mere liye perfect ho…

She manages a shy smile..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…sach puchoo toh main tumhe theekh se jaanta bhi nahi hoon..magar tum mujhe pasand ho…hum dono shaadi ke bandhan me hai…maine tumhe apni sachaai bataa di…toh tumhara kya faisla hai? Tum mujhe ek mauka dogi?

 **Purvi (surprise):** Rajatjii…aap mujhse kyun pooch rahe hai? Aapne toh koi galti nahi ki hai…

 **Rajat:** agar tumhe lagta hai maine koi galti nahi ki hai…toh ussi hisaab se tumne bhi koi galti nahi ki hai…aaindaa se apne aap ko kam mat samjho…

Purvi's heart gets lifted. She was thinking wrong about herself. He makes her realize she is not imperfect in any way….she is only suffering from heartbreak…she still deserves to be happy..

 **Rajat (smile):** Main iss rishte ko nibhana chahta hoon…kya hum aaj se ek nayi shuruaat karte hai?….tumhara kya kehna hai?

 **Purvi:** main kya keh sakti hoon..aap bade hai mujhse…aap mere pati hai..Maa ne kaha thaa meri zindagi aapke haathon me hai…aap jo bhi faisla lenge main maan loongi…she nods her head obediently.

 **Rajat (holding her by shoulder):** Tum bhale hi umar me mujhse bahut choti ho..magar hamare pati-patni ke rishte me meri baraabar ki ho….aaj ke baad iss ghar me hum dono milke faisla lenge…manzoor?

Purvi looks into his eyes..he has touched her..she would normally shiver in fear….today also she was shivering..but it was different!...her heart was beating fast, butterflies fluttered in her stomach…what is happening?

 **Rajat (leaving her):** Sorry…baaton baaton me maine..tumhe aise pakad liya..she looks down…she is blushing…she doesn't know why….

 **Flashback over…**

 **Piyu:** Daadu is so sweet….i simply love him..

 **Purvi:** hmmm…you are right..

 **Piyu:** phir kya hua?

 **Purvi:** hum dono ki shaadi shudaa zindagi shuru ho gayi…tere daaadu bahut alag the…uss zamaane me shaadi ke baad ladkiyon ka sirf ek hi kaam hota thaa…ghar sambhaalna, bache paida karna..pati ki seva karna…tere daadu ne sabse pehle meri padhaai complete karvaayi…raat raat bhar mere saath jaagkar mujhe padhaate…she laughs slightly…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe achi naukri mili…phir tumhare papa aa gaye…and we had a complete family..

 **Piyu:** wow..daadi..sach me..what a beautiful love story..

 **Purvi:** haan Piyu…life is beautiful…you should live it…pehli mushkil kea aate hi sab kuch chodkar bhaagna nahi chahiye…saamna karna chahiye..aaj tumhara dil toota hai…dekhna kal phir sab theekh ho jaayega…Good night betaaa..

 **Piyu:** Good night daadi…

 **So alls well that ends well? next chapter will be the last...thank you for reading and reviewing my story..**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has some love moments (flashback)…hope you guys like it!**

 **Purvi and Piyu**

Piyu sleeps peacefully. Purvi shuts the room door and goes to her living room. Rajat had messaged that he will not come for dinner. Purvi had spent the whole day with Piyu. She smiles, many nostalgic moments flood her mind. The whole day had been spent thinking about her past….she continues to relive those moments..

 **Flashback**

Rajat and Purvi start their married life and friendship soon. Rajat is a very caring and understanding husband. Purvi learns many things from him and grows into a mature and confident young woman. On Rajat's insistence she enrolls in college again. He helps her with her studies as well.

Soon with time they get closer – as they live under the same roof. Its been almost a year after their wedding. They are not yet physically close but are comfortable with each other's presence. She is still a kid but now steals glances and finds her husband attractive.

Rajat had already fallen for her beauty and innocence but deliberately keeps his emotions under control. His priority is her studies. Love can wait! Or?...

 **Purvi's exams**

Its Purvi's final exams of that year. They spend many sleepless nights together – Rajat helps with her studies. Purvi is much tensed as the next day's paper is very difficult. Many students are known to fail it. She is nervous.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..ek baar phir se revise karo…chapter 15 pe 2 questions important hai..maine mark kiye hai..

 **Purvi (worried):** Rajatji…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…aisa lagta hai jaise main sab kuch bhool gayi hoon..kuch yaad nahi aa raha..she sits back on the chair biting her nails..

 **Rajat:** tum kuch zyaada hi tension le rahi ho….ek kaam karo…bahut late ho gaya hai..tum so jaooo..kal subah uthke fresh mind se padhogi toh sab yaad rahegaa..

Purvi goes to sleep, she is restless and sleepless. She gets up from the bed and comes out to the living room. Rajat is sleeping on the sofa. Purvi switches the TV on…the light falls on Rajat's face – he flinches..

Purvi switches the TV off immediately. She watches him asleep on the sofa. She knows it must be uncomfortable but he had insisted on maintaining the distance till she is completely comfortable with him. He has been too sweet and patient.

 **Purvi (watching Rajat sleep, mind):** Rajatji…aap kaise yahan iss sofe pe sote hai? Meri wajah se kitni takleef sehte hai….aur kitne din tak yeh chalega?..she asks this question to herself…she has to take a positive step..

Rajat changes his sleeping position. He now crosses his arms on his chest….Purvi smiles and imagines this is how he must be sitting everyday in the court as he fought cases..

 **Purvi (mind, smiling):** dekho toh inhe…yahan sote waqt bhi case ke baare me soch rahe hain shayad…his facial expression changes now – he smiles a bit….he looks charming….

 **Purvi (gazing at him, smile):** waise…ek baat toh hai…aap…she feels shy even thinking about him..aap bahut handsome hai Rajatji…she covers her face in shyness…she pulls her hand down slightly, he is still sleeping..

She feels a strange desire to touch his face, feel his skin..she shifts slightly closer. She bends down, he is snoring gently..she blows a short gust of air on his forehead..some hairs on his head move, Rajat stirs in his sleep…he opens his eyes…

 **Rajat (surprise):** Purviii…tum yahan? Tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai naa? his hand automatically goes to her forehead. Purvi feels his warm hand, she gasps!

Rajat watches her expressions. He has affected her…..she is savoring his touch…she opens her eyes and looks at him…

 **Rajat (gazing at her lips):** kya hua Purvi? He asks in a whisper…

 **Purvi (head bent):** Pata nahi…bahut darr..she looks at him…she moves closer to him….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Rajatji….she takes his name as a whisper.

Rajat feels her uneven breathing. He wants to comfort her…she looks very tensed! He smiles and spreads his arms wide- welcoming her!

Purvi surrenders herself to him – his embrace ignites her passion. Her hands move across his back…he hugs her tight and whispers in her ears..

 **Rajat:** darrne ki koi baat nahi hai…sab theekh ho jaayega.. his lips touch her ears while he speaks. Purvi hisses in pleasure..

They both break their embrace. Rajat's passions have been ignited too but he realizes she has her exams the next day….he should not be doing this to her….she has to rest for the day ahead tomorrow..

 **Rajat(looking away, controlling desires):** so jaooo Purvi..kal..kal exam hai naa…

 **Purvi (realizing, dejected):** theekh hai…main..main chalti hoon….she says that but doesn't get up from her place. Tears form in her eyes…why doesn't he touch her? Does he not find her attractive?

Rajat sees that she is not looking up and can hear soft sobbing sounds.

 **Rajat (worried):** Tum ro kyun rahi ho? Itna tension mat lo…tumne bahut ache se padhaai ki hai…sab theekh ho jaayega kal…

 **Purvi (hurt):** kya main aapke kaabil nahi hoon? She finally asks the question that has been troubling her since many days

 **Rajat (shock):** kya? Yeh sab tum kya soch rahi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi (crying, slightly angry):** main bahut choti hoon..aapke saamne ek bachi hoon..aap bade vakil hai…aur main..main kuch bhi nahi hoon..magar…main aapki patni hoon…kya main sundar nahi hoon?

She asks him angrily..Rajat watches with amusement..he hasn't realized that this small kid like girl has grown up now! She is asserting her right over him..asking him tough questions..

 **Rajat (coming closer to her):** bachi toh tum ho hi…sirf 18 saal ki hi toh ho..he raises his eyebrows…and chuckles…he is teasing her for her age…

She raises her face and looks at him…she looks cute! Her tomato red cheeks and nose tip….tears streaming down her face, and her eyes – they have mixed expressions now – anger, hurt and lust!

Purvi feels a new emotion rising..how dare he call her a 'bachi'….she will show him..she is not a small girl anymore…she is his equal..she too has desires…she wants her man! Right Now !

Rajat watches as his petite wife lunges at him with anger…his eyes go wide as she plants a kiss on his lips..its her first kiss, she fumbles…Rajat smiles and lets her explore his lips and mouth…she has to learn these lessons on her own!

A couple of minutes later she has spent her anger on him…she realizes what she has done with a shock! She has just kissed her husband…not just kissed but also bit him slightly on his lip.. she separates from him with a jerk…she turns her face in embarrassment and fear…she gets up and runs in the bedroom. She finds a corner and starts crying…

 **Purvi (mind, scared):** Yeh maine kya kar diyaa….maine Rajatji ko kiss kiya?..she puts her hand on her mouth…

 **Knock…knockkk**

She hears a knock on the door followed by Rajat's voice – Purvii…darwaaza kholo…

Purvi is scared to face him…he knocks for some more time. She gets up and opens the door still crying and ashamed of what she did…

Rajat walks in. He is amused, she is embarrassed and her face is turned away. She is crying too..

 **Rajat (stern voice):** yeh kya kiya tumne Purvi…yeh dekho..kya kiya tumne?

She doesn't turn her face, she cries even more. What was she thinking? Why did she even do that?

 **Rajat:** meri taraf dekho Purvi…he says sharply…Purvi shivers at his voice and turns slowly..she quickly glances at his face – his lip has a slight cut…he is looking at her with a serious face..she gasps and turns again, trying to go out of the room.

 **Rajat (holding her hand, pushing to the wall):** Kahan jaa rahi ho? Hmm….he says softly…he is making her nervous like hell!..

He places both her hands on the sides of the wall and moves his face more close..his eyes look into her eyes – they full of tears and guilt, and a little bit of shame..

 **Purvi (nervous):** sorr…sorry…

 **Rajat (smile):** sirf sorry se kaam nahi chalega..tumne yeh jo chot di hai ..he points to his lips…ab iski dawaaai bhi tumhe hi deni hogi..

 **Purvi (agreeing, head bent):** Main..main…ointment laati hoon..she tries to go away, he holds her shoulders and pulls her to his chest…he hugs her tightly..she cannot move…

Purvi struggles, he continues to hold her tight, his eyes donot leave her eyes…she has to finally look into them..

 **Rajat (lazy voice):** Tumhe kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai…main dawaai khud lagaa loonga…

Purvi nods her head…Rajat smirks and crushes her more closer. Their bodies rub against each other – Purvi feels weak in her knees!

Before she can analyse what's happening, she feels Rajat's lips on hers. He is sucking her lips one by one softly..he leaves her body and now hugs her feeling her back…Purvi doesn't know what to do..Rajat smiles and puts her hands on his neck…Purvi takes the clue and hugs him by his neck..

 **Rajat (softly):** main galat tha..tum bachi nahi rahi ab…. She blushes..he lifts her chin by his hand..tum mere dil ki raani ho…yahan hamesha tumhara hi raaj hoga..

 **Purvi (blushing):** Rajatjiiii..

 **Rajat (picking her and going to bed):** Rajatjii nahi…tum mujhe Rajat bulaoo..Rajattt…ek baar bolo..

 **Purvi (moaning):** Rajattt…I..I love you….

 **Rajat (kissing her back):** I love you too Purvi…I love you….they spend another sleepless night..this time both of them are not busy with her studies…

 **Next day morning**

Rajat wakes up with the sounds of cars honking and dogs barking on the road. He looks around – after a long time he had slept in his bedroom. Purvi changes her side while sleeping and puts her arm around Rajat. He kisses her hand and sleeps. A second later, he gets up with a jerk and checks the time.

 **Rajat:** Purviiii..uthoooo…uthoooo…tumhare exams…hum late ho jaayenge..

Purvi gets up with a jerk. They both get ready quickly and leave the house to reach her exam hall. Rajat is extremely nervous for Purvi…lots of thoughts are running in his mind..

 **Rajat (mind, driving car):** hey bhagwaan..yeh kya kar diya kal raat…bechari Purvi..usne mujhe manaa bhi nahi kiya…subah se revision bhi nahi kiya isne….yeh kahin fail naa ho jaaye..he glances at the traffic ahead…honking absentmindedly…

 **Purvi (smiling, thinking):** kal raat jo hua…mere aur inke beech..she smiles and feels shy..mujhe bahut acha laga…bhagwaan ka lakh lakh shukar hai…lagta hai maine jo solaah somvaar ka vrat rakha…woh sahi raha..maine RK ko mangaa thaa..aur mujhe RK hi milaa…mere Rajat Kumar..she glances at her husband..he is busy checking time and trying to drive through the traffic…

 **Exam hall**

 **Rajat (nervous):** Purviii…tumhe sab yaad hai naa? Waise..agar exam acha nahi hua toh tension mat lena..woh kal raat jo hua…he starts, but keeps quiet as she becomes awkward, her friends come to her.

She has to leave to take her exams. She leaves.

 **Rajat:** Purvii..he calls her..she looks at him….he wants to hug her…he wants to wish her good luck by kissing on her forehead…but he cannot do any of that…All the best..he says with a small smile.

 **Later end of exam**

Purvi comes out of the exam hall, discussing the paper with her friends.

 **Reema (a friend):** arre..Purvi..kya baat hai..tumhare husband toh wait kar rahe hai….tumse zyaada tension toh unke chehre pe hai..

Purvi looks at the direction of a very tense Rajat pacing up and down the road, waiting for her.

 **Purvi (tapping his shoulder):** Aap? Yahan? Court nahi gaye?

 **Rajat (tensed):** Tumhara paper kaisa tha? Bahut tough tha kya? I am sorry..galti meri hai…..hum dono raat me der se soye..isliye subah aankh nahi khuli…tumhara revision bhi reh gaya..

 **Purvi (smile):** Mera paper bahut acha gaya..she smiles…aapki koi galti nahi hai…ghar chale? She asks him…

Rajat is still not convinced and till her exams get over, he goes back to sleeping on the sofa alone!

 **Result day…**

Rajat waits in their house while Purvi has gone to her college to get her results. He is worried that she may fail in that one subject..that night when they were busy..not studying…he has not yet forgiven himself…Purvi's year long 'mehnat' would go waste..

 **Ding donggg…the bell rings…**

 **Rajat:** kya hua? tum..tum pass ho gayi naa?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** aap khud hi dekh lijiye..mere marks kaise hai..khaas karke Economics ke paper me..she hands over her result to him..

He takes it and goes through each subject – she has scored good..he scrolls down to the marks in Economics….he remembers the image of them both kissing…and later making love..

 **Rajat (surprise):** Purvi…Economics me…he looks at her in shock..

 **Purvi (happy):** haan…Economics me mujhe bahut ache marks mile hai…maine top kiya hai..

Rajat is happy and picks her up to twirl her in circles. She laughs and he is very happy and relieved. He slowly gets her down and they both hug.

 **Rajat(relieved):** Thank god..main toh darr gaya thaa..I am sorry Purvi…uss raat…mujhe thoda control rakhna chahiye thaa.

 **Purvi:** uss raat main bahut nervous thi..tension me thi..aapke saath waqt bitaake…she turns her face in shyness…aapke saath waqt bitaake shayad meri tension door ho gayi…Thank you…who raat bahut special hai mere liye..

 **Rajat (hugging her from behind):** sirf tumhare liye nahi…hum dono ke liye bahut special thi who raat..acha sunoh…

 **Purvi:** jiii? Kya?

 **Rajat (kissing her earlobes):** Tumne kaha mere saath waqt bitaake tumhara tension door ho gaya..hmmm…she moans a hmmm in response..

 **Rajat (turning her and picking her up):** kal se court me ek bahut important case ki hearing hai…mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai…kya kehti ho? He winks at her….

 **Flashback over**

Purvi hears a car horn, she realizes Rajat has come home. She rushes to open the door.

 **Rajat (coming in):** tum soyi nahi ab tak?..kitni baar kaha hai..raat ko der tak mat jaago..he comes inside…Piyu so gayi? He asks..

 **Purvi (giving him water):** Haan so gayi..thakk gayi thi…

 **Rajat:** uski tabiyat kaisi hai ab?

 **Purvi:** she is fine…

 **Rajat:** toh kya kiya tum dono ne aaj?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..we spent the whole day together…bahut acha baate ki humne..

 **Rajat:** acha..kya baaten ki zara main bhi toh sunoo..

 **Purvi:** maine Piyu ko mere life ke baare me bataya…mere apne heartbreak ke baare me bataya..

 **Rajat:** kya? Tumne sach me usse sab kuch bataya?

 **Purvi:** haan Rajat…mujhe laga yeh zaroori tha…usse vishwaas dilaana thaa…breakup yaa heartbreak is not the end of the world..woh ladka Rohan..woh toh shayad Piyu ko leke serious bhi nahi tha…aur Piyu ne itni jaldi give up kar diya…maine bhi toh wahi kiya naa..she sits closer to him. Rajat places his hand around her, Purvi places her head on his chest..

 **Purvi:** aapne bhi toh mujhe samjhaaya…mujhe itna pyaar diya..mere dil me vishwaas jagaya…ki pyaar hota hai..sach me hota hai..

 **Rajat:** hmm…tumne theekh kiya…chalo raat bahut ho gayi hai…so jaate hai..

 **Next morning**

 **Rajat:** Jaspeerrrrrrrrrrrrr…Jasperrrrrr..

The brown retriever rushes to Rajat. He nuzzles its face and picking up the leash walks out of the house.

 **Piyu:** Daaduuuuu…aaj main bhi chaloon aapke saath walk pe?

 **Rajat:** sure Piyu….Bye Purvi…

They soon reach the beach. The three of them walk on the soft sands.

 **Piyu:** Daaduuuu…kal daadi ne mujhe aapki story sunaiii..

 **Rajat:** pata hai mujhe…daadi poti milke pata nahi kya khichdi pakaa rahe the kal…he smiles…he starts doing light exercises…

 **Piyu:** Daaduuu…ek baat puchoon?

 **Rajat:** hmm..puchoo

 **Piyu:** jab daadi ne aapko RK ke baare me bataya…aapko gussa kyun nahi aaya?

Rajat stops his exercise and looks at Piyu…he smiles at her…he points to the bench nearby..

 **I wanted to write this as the last chapter, but then many of you rightly pointed out..there was no RajVi love moments...so I wove into the story some lovey dovey moments..hope you all like it..please let me know...**

 **next chapter - rajat narrates his side of the story to Piyu...further making her believe in the power of love!...**

 **Keep reading! Love to you all...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rajat:** haahhh..he sighs..kahan se shuru karoon Piyu? He thinks…maine Purvi ko pehli baar uske ghar pe dekha…bilkul teri tarah dikhti thi woh..he pats Piyu's head…itni dubli patli, sar pe pallu..dekhte hi pyaar ho gaya..

 **Piyu (teasing):** love at first sight daadduuuu?

 **Rajat (smile):** yes…love at first sight..kuch toh attractive tha usme…naa usne mujhse ek shabd bola…naa mujhe dekha…but I liked her…maine bina soche shaadi ke liye haan keh diya ..i was surprised jab usne bhi shaadi ke liye haan kaha…but I must tell you one thing Piyu…uss zamaane me ladkiyon ki marzi koi maayne nahi rakhti thi…I can imagine uspe bahut pressure aaya hoga mujhse shaadi karne..phir dekhte dekhte shaadi ho gayi hamari…Purvi ki padhaai rukvaa di kyunki usse meri biwi jo banna tha…

 **Piyu:** Phir? Phir kya hua?

 **Rajat:** shaadi ke baad Purvi hamesha chup chup rehti..uske chehre pe koi khushi nahi thi….main samajh hi nahi paa raha tha..woh aisi kyun hai? Kya mujh me koi kami thi? Yaa mere ghar me koi kami thi? It was very tough for me…

Piyu looks at the pain in her grandfather's eyes…

 **Rajat (smiles):** When you love someone..you want that person to be always happy..to be smiling..atleast jab who tumhare saath ho..Purvi mere saath hote huye bhi mere saath nahi thi….he looks at Piyu..can you imagine Piyu…she was of your age..just 18..aur uss umar me meri poori responsibility uske sar pe thi..he laughs...shaadi hote hi mere saare gharwaalon ne itni saari expectations rakh li thi Purvi ke naam se…sar pe hamesha pallu rakho…Rajat ko naam se mat bulaooo..Rajat ke khaane ke baad khaana khaooo…oh god! Aate jaate sab log instructions dete rehte..aur who bechari..sab kuch sunti rehti..hamesha darri darri si rehti thi..ek do baar mujhe apne aap pe gussa aaya…kahin na kahin yeh sab meri wajah se ho raha tha..I so wanted her to be happy..just smile, just relax..

 **Piyu (interested):** Oh my God daaduuuu…you were in love? She laughs…

 **Rajat:** Yes..madly and deeply…but uski chuppi, uska yeh rookhapan mujhe khaaye jaa raha tha…and bas ek din bardasht ke baahar ho gaya…maine usse aakhir pooch hi liya…ki woh aisi kyun hai?

Rajat stops, those moments are still fresh for him…

 **Rajat:** I…I never expected woh mujhse aisa kuch kahegi…she was in love with someone else..mera dil toot gaya Piyu..I had my first heartbreak! Bahut dard hua…mere mann me bahut sawaal the…kya Purvi mujhe chodke chali jaayegi?…kya woh RK mujhse zyaada gora thaa?…smart tha? Intelligent thaa? Kya main Purvi ke pyaar ke laayak kabhi nahi banoonga?…kya hamara koi future nahi hoga? I was scared…

Piyu looks at the real fear in Rajat's eyes …..fear of losing Purvi..the girl whom he loved and cared for!

 **Piyu (holding hand):** I had no idea daaduuu..I mean maine jab daadi se yeh story suni..i was worried for daadi..but maine kabhi nahi sochaa..aapke mann me kya beeti hogi? How bad you must have felt..aapke kya fears honge…aapne yeh sab kaise handle kiya daduuu?

 **Rajat (putting an arm around her shoulder):** luckily main umar me bahut bada tha..you can say I was mature than Purvi…so main toh kisi bachhe ki tarah behave nahi kar sakta tha…pehle mujhe bahut gussa aaya…that was natural…main usse akela chodke ghar se baahar chala gaya..thodi der baad mera gussa shaant hua..maine practically socha…I am a lawyer Piyu..har case me facts, details, witness yeh sab kuch dekhke hi case ladta hoon..so Purvi ke case me bina uski poori story jaane kaise faisla le sakta tha..

 **Piyu:** that's true daadduuu…toh isliye aapne daadi ko kaha unki story sunaane..

 **Rajat (smiles):** yes…jab usne mujhe uski story sunaai..pehle toh samajh me nahi aaya kaise react karoon..i mean it was little funny for me..

 **Piyu:** Funny?

 **Rajat:** aur nahi toh kya? Purvi ne uss idiot RK se pyaar kiya…uss flirt ke saath…bina uska asli naam jaane, bina yeh jaane ki who shaadi shuda hai yaa nahi….aur tum jaanti ho main reason kya tha? Who uske favorite hero 'RK' ke jaisa dikhta thaa…..it was just a teenage crush…but uss rishte me usne apni poori jaan daal di..pyaar bahut jaldi ho jaata hai Piyu….dil bhi ek pal me toot jaata hai..magar who dard..woh aapke saath bahut der tak rehta hai..

 **Piyu (nodding head):** You are right daaduuuu…

 **Rajat:** Purvi ka dil toota tha…uske dil me itna dard thaa ki pyaar ke liye koi jagah nahi bachi thi..mere liye koi jagah nahi thi….aur toh aur usne yeh maan liya thaa..ki usne koi galti kar di thi…aur who mujhse yeh expect kar rahi thi ki main usse sazaa doon..usse door chala jaoon…

 **Piyu:** Is loving someone wrong dadduuu?

 **Rajat:** No Piyu…loving someone is not at all wrong….magar uss pyaar ke failure ko apna failure manna is wrong….Purvi apne aap ko ek failure maan rahi thi..woh khud ko mere laayak nahi samajh rahi thi..jabki she was perfect….bahut der lagi usse yeh baat samajhne me..ki who galat nahi hai…she can still fall in love again…with someone..

 **Piyu (happy):** and she did….she hugs Rajat…she fell in love with you..my sweet, handsome, cute daduuuu..

 **Rajat:** haan..yeh sab toh main hoon…he raises his collar..Piyu laughs…acha ab ghar chale..he gets up..

 **Piyu:** acha daaaduuu…mujhe kuch aur bhi jaanaa hai…aapke first heartbreak ke baare me..

 **Rajat:** wahi toh bataya tumhe maine..

 **Piyu:** nahi daadi waali nahi…aapki pehli girlfriend – Natasha jo London me aapke saath thi..

Rajat smiles at the mention of 'Natasha'…he looks at Piyu and smiles slyly..

 **Piyu (question mark):** Whattt? Daaduuu? Why are you looking at me like this..

 **Rajat (coming closer to her):** ek secret boloon? Sirf mere aur tumhare beech me?

 **Piyu (excited):** secret?

 **Rajat (putting hand around her shoulder):** There is no 'Natasha'…..he winks..

 **Piyu (shock):** Whattttt? Magar daadi ne bataya ki Natasha ne aapka dil toda..aur aapne unki yaad me shaadi nahi ki kayi saal…

 **Rajat:** Piyuuuuu….Purvi uss waqt apne aap ko imperfect maan rahi thi…hamara rishta aage badhta bhi toh it would have been unequal…mujhe usse koi shikaayat nahi thi..but woh hamesha mera ehsaan maanti…main koi ehsaan nahi kar raha tha…I had to make her realise we are equal…issliye maine bhi apni sad story sunaai…heartbreak kahaani….Natashaa ki kahaani…

 **Piyu (hand on mouth):** Oh my Goddd..Daaduuuuu….she realizes something….daduuuuu..kya yehi sab pyaar hota hai?

 **Rajat:** tum samajhdaar ho…samajh jaoogi…he pats her head…lets go..

 **Rajat house**

 **Purvi:** aa gaye tum dono…baitho…maine ras malai banaayi hai Piyu…khaaoogi?

 **Rajat (licking lips):** Rasmalai..main khaoongaa…

 **Purvi (snatching bowl):** aap nahi khaayenge…aapka sugar high hai..

 **Piyu:** waise aaj rasmalaai kyun? Whats the occasion..

 **Purvi (shy):** woh…aaj RK ka bday hai…toh bass aise hi banaa di..

 **Piyu (confusion):** RK? Lekin daaduu ka bday toh August me aata hai naa..

 **Rajat:** arre piyu…yeh meri nahi…iske favorite hero RK ke bday ko manaa rahi hai..aa tujhe uski ek photo dikhaata hoon..70 years ka ho gaya hai….aur pichle kayi saalon se wig pahenta hai…kaale baalon waali..

Purvi frowns as Rajat and Piyu look at RK's images on his mobile. Rajat makes some funny comments about RK and Piyu laughs.

 **Piyu:** daadiii..yeh RK hai? Oh my god…

 **Purvi(irritated):** RK apne zamane ke sabse romantic aur handsome star the…kayi saari superhit filme ki hai..

 **Rajat (laughing, teasing):** kayi saari flops bhi kiye hai…hahahaha..

Their landline phone rings. Purvi leaves the banter and picks the phone.

 **Purvi:** hello…Kumar residence…kisse baat karni hai? Aap kaun bol rahi hai?

Purvi stands there shocked. Rajat and Piyu look up, she has pursed her lips…she looks a bit angry..

 **Rajat:** kiska phone hai Purvi?

 **Purvi (taking the receiver out of her ear):** aapke liye hai…she looks at him angrily.

 **Rajat (taking phone):** Heloo…Rajat Kumar speaking…helooo…the phone gets cut

 **Purvi:** kya hua?

 **Rajat:** phone cut ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** Phone cut ho gaya..yaa mere saamne baat nahi karna chahte the…apni puraani 'Girlfriend' ke saath…

 **Rajat (shock):** Girlfreind?

 **Purvi (angry):** haan…tumhari London ki 'saheli' Natasha ka phone thaa..woh India aayi huyi hai..tumse milna chahti hai..itne saal ho gaye..phir bhi pehla pyaar nahi bhoole…hmfff…she goes to her room in anger..

 **Piyu (shock):** daduuuu..aapne kaha tha koi Natasha nahi hai..toh yeh kaun hai?

 **Rajat (confused):** I have no idea…oh goddd…Purvi toh naraaz ho gayi…main abhi aata hoon..he rushes upstairs to their room

 **Purvi and Rajat room**

 **Rajat:** Purvi….tumne vitamin ki goli li? He asks gently, trying to gauge her mood

 **Purvi (turning her face away):** Nahi lene waali..aapko fikar hai meri…jaayiye..aapki 'girlfriend' jo aayi hai..

 **Rajat (turning her face to him):** Gussa ho? Kitni baar kaha hai..gussa tumpar bilkul acha nahi dikhta..

 **Purvi (tears):** Haan..ab toh yehi kahoge naa aap..main achi nahi dikhti…main toh waise bhi aapki pehli pasand thodi hoon..woh toh 'Natasha' hai naa..she sobs..itne saal tak aap usse bhoole nahi naa…boliye…kya aaj bhi uske saath dosti hai aapki…kahin iss budhaape me mujhe chodke chalet oh nahi jaayenge naa…hey bhagwaan…kahin itne saal mere peeth peeche..aap aur Natasha..she sobs loudly..

 **Rajat (feeling guilty):** Purviii…I am sorry…woh Natasha…he sighs..meri koi pehli, doosri ya teesri girlfriend nahi thi…tum hi mera pehla aur aakhiri pyaar ho…maine tumse jhooth kaha tha…

Purvi looks at him with narrow eyes..

 **Purvi:** Kya? Koi Natasha nahi hai?

 **Rajat (placing his hand on her head):** Tumhari kasam Purvi..I am sorry….itne saal tumhe andhere me rakha..

 **Purvi:** toh who sab kisse kahaniyaan?

 **Rajat(smile):** woh sab aise hi..maine banaayi thi…imagination you see…he smiles..

 **Purvi:** bahut acha imagine kar lete hai aap…aapko lawyer nahi…writer hona chahiye tha..They both laugh..

 **Piyu:** Daaduuu…Daadiiiii…everything is fine?

 **Purvi:** aaja Piyu…Piyu comes to them…sab kuch theekh hai….itne saal baad aaj tere daaduu ka jhooth pakda gaya…

 **Rajat (question):** Pakda gaya? Matlab? …he realizes…ek minute..iska matlab..woh phone..Natasha..

 **Purvi (cunning smile):** Vakil babuu…aapke saath itne saal rehkar thodi bahut vakaalat seekh hi gayi hoon…who Nikhil ka phone tha…maine toh aise hi bundle maara thaa..aap mujhe Piyu ke saamne chidhaa rahe the..maine socha main bhi zaraa apne jalwe dikhaa doon…kaisi rahi meri acting? She asks by giving a pose of a drama queen..

 **Rajat and Piyu:** Maan gaye aapko….

 **Purvi:** Chalo ab..breakfast ka time ho gaya hai…

 **After breakfast**

 **Piyu:** Daaduuuu…I feel so much better now…Thank you..you are the best in this world. She hugs Rajat..

 **Rajat:** anytime bachaaa…just be patient…sab theekh ho jaayega…tumhe bhi sacha pyaar milega…just wait for the right person…

 **Piyu:** mujhe ekdum aap jaisa hi husband chahiye…

 **Rajat:** uske liye tumhe 16 somvaar ka vrat rakhna hoga..jaise tumhari daadi ne kiya tha…

 **Purvi (coming towards them):** tere daadu jaisa doosra koi nahi hoga…tu tension mat le..isse acha husband milegaa…

 **Rajat:** Kya matlab mujhse achaa..mujhme kya kami hai?

 **Purvi (feeding him rasmalaai):** thoda kadvaa bolte ho aap….isliye yeh mithaai…maine khaas sugar free banaayi hai aapke liye…

Rajat eats the sweet and looks at Piyu..she looks at this oh so cute moment!

 **Piyu (mind):** ab samajh me thoda thoda aaya…yehi hota hai pyaar…ek doosre ka saath kabhi na chodnaa..ek doosre ki khushi ke liye sacrifice karna…ek doosre ke saath khushi aur gham baatna..ek doosre ko hamesha baraabar samajhna…ek doosre ke saath rishta nibhaana….oh my god…yeh sab bahut mushkil lagta hai…lekin agar dil se karo..toh aasaan hi hai..ek aadaat hai pyaar…shayad hamare generation me woh patience nahi..tabhi toh jab hamara dil tootta hai toh hum uski maramat nahi karte…bas dil badal lete hai…

 **Rajat and Purvi:** Piyuuuuu..aajaaa..kya soch rahi hai….ek selfie lete hai…

Piyu goes to them and all them have a beautiful picture of them together…

-THE END...…

 _ **Love is a beautiful emotion but it requires time, patience and adjustments from both partners to blossom..**_

 _ **Heartbreak is painful...but do not lose hope..God definitely has better plans for you...**_

 _ **Take care all and keep reading...**_


End file.
